Preparations
by SLSheartsRKO
Summary: **Slash!** John and Randy have been living together for years. It's time to take the next step.
1. The Proposal

_** "I'm home, Randy." John called as he closed and locked the front door. He tossed his belongings on the credenza and walked into the kitchen where he knew his lover would be.**_

_** Just as John predicted, Randy was at the counter, chopping vegetables faster then he thought possible. Randy didn't hear John enter the house or the kitchen, so he didn't make any move to turn around. **_

_** Right away John knew that Randy was pissed. Randy has been pissed ever since he got injured. His collar bone was healed, now all he wanted to do was get back on the road and do what he loved doing the most, wrestling. **_

_** When Randy put the knife down, John cleared his throat, causing Randy to jump and turn around.**_

_** "Damn, John!! A warning would be nice." Randy snapped, glaring at John.**_

_** "I did give you a warning." John smiled. **_

_** "And what warning was that??"**_

_** "Technically, I gave you two warnings. The first one was when I walked in the house and called for you, and the second was when I just cleared my throat. I don't think you would have responded well if I walked up behind you and wrapped my arms around you when you thought you were alone. You were holding a knife a couple seconds ago."**_

_** Randy rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter. He began dropping the vegetables in a pot full of boiling water.**_

_** John had gotten quite impressed with Randy's cooking lately. When they first got together, Randy could hardly toast a piece of bread without it getting burnt. Now Randy was cooking full-course meals. **_

_** "What are you cooking tonight for dinner, babe??" John asked, sitting down on the chairs at the island. **_

_** "Chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables." Randy answered, not looking back at John.**_

_** "That sounds delicious. It smells even better, too."**_

_** Randy didn't say anything. He continued to prepare their dinner. Just when Randy was about to walk to the pantry, John wrapped his arms around Randy and pulled him close. Randy was tense at first, but he soon relaxed and leaned again John.**_

_** "Three months, Randy. You just have to wait three more months." John's voice was low and gentle. He knew how much Randy hated being away from his dream job, and most importantly, away from John.**_

_** "That's ninety plus days, John. That's fifty plus days away from you." Randy said in a sad voice. **_

_** "I know it's hard, baby. I hate being away just as much as you do." John said, kissing Randy's cheek when the pulled apart.**_

_** "Then let me come with you. I hate being in this big house all alone. I miss being with you."**_

_** "You know Vince doesn't want that. He thinks it'll tempt you into coming back earlier then you should. You need to rest and heal. Randy, you broke your collar bone then broke it again in a motorcycle accident three months later. The last thing you need right now is to come back early when you haven't healed fully yet." John explained, hating the look that Randy has on his face. It was like he had lost everything.**_

_** "I'm going to finish getting dinner ready." Randy mumbled. He pulled away from John and went to the pantry.**_

_** John sighed quietly and continued to watch Randy. He hated that he had to leave Randy alone most of the time. If it were up to him, Randy would never be away from him. Unfortunately, it wasn't. John was going to have to leave Thursday night, which left them with two and a half days with each other. **_

_** The dinner that Randy had prepared was better then John thought possible. He enjoyed every single bite, and even went up twice to get some more. Randy gradually started to come out of his bad mood. He was glad that he did something or made something that John loved. It made him smile, and when Randy smiled, John smiled all the more. **_

_** John insisted on doing the dishes, but Randy would have none of it. After the dishes were washed and dried, the floor swept and mopped, Randy and John made their way into the living room. Nothing was on the television that they found interesting, so they talked instead. John told Randy all about what had been happening backstage. He told Randy that Cody and Ted said hello, and that they missed him. Hunter and Shawn wanted him to hurry back. Jack, Evan, Morrison, and Mike were driving each other crazy, so they wanted Randy to get well so he could straighten them out. At that, Randy laughed. Christian was doing great with Justin. They wanted him to make a speedy recovery. Daniel, Drew, Adam, and Chris sent kisses and hugs. **_

_** "Wow. That's . . . wow." Randy laughed. "I miss them all, too."**_

_** "They are driving me insane, Randy." John smiled. "Christian, Justin, Daniel, and Drew are the only sane ones out of the group. Oh, and Shawn, too. Hunter is just as crazy as Cody and Ted."**_

_** "What do you expect?? Cody and Ted are contagious."**_

_** "That is true." **_

_** John and Randy fell into a comfortable silence. Randy leaned against John and put his head on John's chest. John wrapped his arms around Randy and held him close. **_

_** John knew the moment was right. After finally getting the nerve, he gently nudged Randy. **_

_** "Baby . . ."**_

_** Randy sat up and looked at John.**_

_** "What??"**_

_** "There's something I need to ask you." John said, biting his bottom lip.**_

_** "Okay." Randy nodded. "What is it??**_

_** "Hang on." **_

_** With that, John jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. He went over to his coat and pulled out the little box. John couldn't help but smile. He felt his heart leap at the thought of the engagement ring on Randy's finger. The thought of Randy's beautiful, angelic smile was enough to send him running back down the stairs.**_

_** Randy jumped up, thinking something was wrong. When he saw the look on John's face, his confusion and worry grew. **_

_** "John, are you okay?? Why do you look like a crazy person??"**_

_** John laughed. He fell on one knee in front of Randy.**_

_** "Damn it. Did I miss something when I was cleaning?? We need a new vacuum cleaner." Randy shook his head in annoyance and got down on his knees in front of John, looking around the floor.**_

_** John laughed again and opened the box. Randy froze completely. He looked from the ring to John and back again. **_

_** "So, I was walking around a mall a couple weeks ago, just trying to buy some time before Raw started, and I came across this store. There was nothing really special about it. I glanced at a couple watches in the window and continued on my way. I think I took about five steps before you called. In that second . . . I knew that it was meant to be. You were pissed because Becky accidentally dropped her wedding band in the sink here. She was going ballistic and you were losing your cool." John laughed. Randy's shocked expression hadn't left him. "After I finally calmed you down, I found Cody by the comics and I dragged him back to the jewelry store. I told him what happened and he helped me pick out this ring."**_

_** "Are you proposing??" Randy whispered.**_

_** "Stand up, Randy."**_

_** Randy stared at John for a minute then slowly got to his feet. John smiled and took Randy's left hand. He looked up at Randy, smiling even more when he saw the tears building.**_

_** "Randy Orton, I know for a fact that I can't live a day without you. Your strength keeps me going through the toughest times. Your smile touches me in ways I can't imagine. When you look at me, my heart skips a beat. The love I have for you is greater than anything. Marry me, Randy. Make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world. Be mine forever."**_

_** "Oh my, God, you are proposing." Randy somehow managed to get out. The tears were falling freely now.**_

_** John laughed softly. The smile could not be knocked off his face. Randy looked so beautiful to him. **_

_** "Say yes, baby." John whispered.**_

_** Randy couldn't say anything now. The tears were streaming down his face. He nodded and wouldn't stop. **_

_** John slid the ring on Randy's finger. He stood up and took Randy in his arms. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and cried all the more. He was so happy. **_

_** "I'll marry you." Randy said after a good ten minutes of crying. **_

_** John smiled at Randy. He had tear stains on his face, his eyes were red and puffy, but he looked as perfect as he did the first time John had ever laid eyes on him. John pulled Randy's even closer, capturing his lips with his own.**_


	2. Breakfast

_** The sun shining through the curtains made Randy groan and roll over. Randy wasn't a morning person, a recent discovery he came across during his time off. Sighing impatiently, he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard a light chuckle and the sound of pages being turned.**_

_** Randy's eyes flew open. He quickly pulled the covers off his head and was on his knees in a second. The sight of John sitting against the headboard, reading a newspaper, sent Randy's heart beating fast than he thought possible. **_

_** "Morning, beautiful." John smiled and put the newspaper on the nightstand.**_

_** "Hey . . ." Randy's voice was low. **_

_** "How did you sleep??" John leaned his head against the headboard, his eyes not once leaving Randy's. **_

_** "I slept well." Randy answered, nodding his head. "You??"**_

_** "I had you in my arms half the night. I never slept better."**_

_** Randy smiled and positioned himself beside John. He leaned his head on John's shoulder, while John wrapped that arm around Randy. No words were said for a long time. They just stared into each other's eyes, both wondering how either of them could be so lucky. **_

_** "I love you." Randy whispered.**_

_** "I love you so much, baby." John said. He leaned closer and kissed Randy gently on the lips. **_

_** Randy smiled and closed his eyes. Being in John's arms, having John back home, it was everything that Randy wanted. Even though John wasn't going to be home for a long time, Randy enjoyed every second he had with him. He couldn't wait for Tuesday's to come around.**_

_** "So, I was thinking we should have some breakfast, since it's only a little after eight. Then I think we should go see your parents. I wasn't able to see them last week." John suggested.**_

_** "I like the sound of that. We were talking about you on Friday. They miss seeing you." Randy said, sitting up again.**_

_** "I miss them, too. I miss your mother's amazing cooking; I miss your father's wonderful words of wisdom. I can't do without Nathan's craziness, no matter how old he is, and I love seeing Becky because she always has a lot of hugs waiting."**_

_** "Oh, yeah . . . when she's not too busy fishing out her wedding band from our bathroom sink." Randy shook his head. "I don't even know why the damn thing was off her finger anyways. She was talking, I just finished cleaning a toilet then all of a sudden she started freaking out."**_

_** John laughed and kissed Randy's cheek before crawling out of bed. He stretched and turned back around to face Randy, only to find Randy staring intently at his muscles and bare chest.**_

_** "Like what you see, baby??" John smirked.**_

_** Randy licked his bottom lip. He tore his eyes away from John's chest and looked into his eyes. **_

_** "It's alright." Randy shrugged and crawled out of the bed. He started straightening the bed, only too aware of John's shocked expression. He ignored it, loving that he was going to be driving John insane by doing it.**_

_** "But . . . I . . . you . . . Randy!!" John whined.**_

_** "Mmm . . ." **_

_** John did not like this response. He growled and jumped onto the bed. He grabbed Randy and pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist and holding his hands down.**_

_** "I hate when you ignore me." John said in between nibbles on Randy's neck.**_

_** Randy moaned softy and arched his neck. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of John's lips on his skin.**_

_** John placed gentle kisses on Randy's neck. He could feel Randy's pulse quickening. Smiling, John paid special attention there. After a few minutes, John slowly kissed down to the base of Randy's neck, making his way to Randy's repaired collar bone. He gently nibbled, placing kisses on each mark he made. After a while of that, he slowly moved to the other collar bone, doing the exact same thing before making his way back up Randy's neck. He didn't stop kissing or nibbling until he got back to Randy's lips. John stared into Randy's amazing steel blue eyes before claiming Randy's lips again.**_

_** Randy kissed back just as gently as John was. Randy moaned slightly. John let go of Randy's hands and wrapped his arms around Randy, pulling him even closer to his body. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around John's neck, slowly intensifying the kiss. **_

_** John's hands made their way to Randy's hips. He put his finger under the band of Randy's pajama bottoms. He slowly pulled them down, his fingers barely touching Randy's skin. Randy shivered, causing John to smile. **_

_** When Randy's pajama bottoms were disposed of on the floor, John quickly got rid of his. John's tongue caressed Randy's lips, seeking entrance. Randy opened his mouth and moaned as John's tongue explored and claimed everything inside.**_

_** John hand slowly made its way to Randy's butt. His finger teased at his entrance before pushing through. Randy moaned louder this time. He leaned his head on John's shoulder, clawing a little at John's back. **_

_** When Randy was stretched enough, John laid Randy down on the bed and positioned himself at his entrance. He leaned forward and began kissing Randy's chest and abs. His tongue traveled along the grooves of Randy's hard body. Slowly, he pushed himself in, causing Randy to groan in pleasure. The sounds that Randy was making only seemed to fuel John's appetite. He stopped kissing and watched Randy. He was beginning to sweat a little. His glorious body seemed to shine whenever the sun touched his skin. With each thrust, a hint of a small smile played on Randy's lips. Right when John hit Randy's hot spot, he moaned and dug his fingernails into John's skin. **_

_** John smiled. From then on, John continued to hit that spot. He knew Randy was getting close. He was beginning to pant and shiver.**_

_** "John . . . I'm . . . I'm close . . ." Randy gasped out. He was hanging onto John's body for dear life.**_

_** "Come for me then." John whispered, kissing Randy's neck.**_

_** Randy opened his eyes and stared at John. The next thrust John gave sent Randy over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and came onto John's stomach. It wasn't long before John came. The sight of Randy stroking himself was enough. **_

_** John pulled out and laid down beside Randy. Both were out of breathe and sweating. John wrapped one of his arms around Randy, pulling him closer. Randy closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of John's neck.**_

_** "I love breakfast." John said after a couple minutes.**_

_** Randy laughed and kissed John's neck. **_


	3. The Orton's

_** "Aw, it's my baby!!" Elaine Orton exclaimed when she opened the front door. She pulled Randy into her arms and hugged him tight. **_

_** "I was here five days ago and I called yesterday." Randy laughed, kissing his mother's cheek.**_

_** "I know, but I love you." Elaine smiled ushering him in the house. When she saw John, her smile brightened. "It's been a while since we've seen you, John."**_

_** Elaine pulled John into her arms and gave him a hug. She kissed his cheek and finally allowed him in the house.**_

_** "It's great to see you, Mrs. O. I've missed you." John smiled, closing the door for her.**_

_** "How many times do I need to tell you?? It's mum, John. Call me mum." Elaine took John's hand and led him into the living room where Randy and his father, Bob, was at. **_

_** "John!!" Bob smiled and stood up. He went over to John and shook his hand. "It's about time you decided to visit us. This one has been driving us crazy."**_

_** Bob motioned to Randy who gave his father an incredulous look. He shook his head and sat down on the couch.**_

_** "Thanks, dad."**_

_** "Anytime, son." **_

_** Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes when John looked at him. John laughed and sat down beside Randy.**_

_** "I wish I could have come by last week, but I was called back early." **_

_** Elaine shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She started preparing a tray to take out to the living room. **_

_** "They are working you to death, John. Don't they know you have a life outside wrestling??" Elaine called from the kitchen.**_

_** "They do, but it wasn't mandatory to go. I talked to Randy and he said that it was alright if I go." John explained, putting an arm around Randy.**_

_** "He didn't seem very okay with it when he came over the next day." Bob said, earning a kick in the foot by Randy.**_

_** "Should I just leave so you three can talk about me behind my back??" Randy crossed his arms and glaring at his father.**_

_** "Randal, watch your mouth or you will get no more recipes from me." Elaine warned from the kitchen.**_

_** "Oh . . . so it's your mother's cooking I've been eating. And here I was so proud of you for actually learning how to cook." John teased, shaking his head.**_

_** "Hey, shut up!! They were her recipes, but that was all my cooking." Randy narrowed his eyes at John.**_

_** "And I loved every bite." John kissed Randy's cheek, making him smile.**_

_** "Aw, my baby is so happy." Elaine cooed, coming out of the kitchen with the tray full of drinks and other goodies. "Come on; it's nice and warm. Let's sit outside."**_

_** Bob got up and walked over to the screen door. He opened it for his wife. When everyone was outside and comfortable around the table, Randy looked at John. John looked back at Randy and winked. Randy smiled and looked down. **_

_** "You two look like you're hiding something." Bob stated, looking from Randy to John and back again.**_

_** "We are, actually." Randy said, looking at John again.**_

_** "Tell them." John took Randy's hand and smiled.**_

_** "Okay. Mum, dad . . . John asked me to marry him."**_

_** Elaine put a hand over her mouth. She started tearing up. Bob smiled and put an arm around his wife. He looked so happy.**_

_** "I said yes." Randy couldn't stop smiling. He held his left hand out so his parents could see the engagement ring.**_

_** "Aw!!" Elaine got out of her chair and rushed over to Randy's side. She kissed his cheek a couple times and hugged him. She would stop and look at the ring then go back to hugging and kissing him. **_

_** John and Bob got up to give them some room. They moved over to the railing and watched the scene in front of them. Elaine was so happy for her son. She couldn't stop crying and fawning over Randy and the ring. Randy couldn't stop smiling, either. **_

_** "It's about time, you know." Bob said, playful nudging John with his elbow.**_

_** "I had to wait for the right moment." John smiled.**_

_** "Be careful with him, John." Bob looked at John with a serious expression on his face. "Randy loves you very much. He hates when you gone. Take care of him and don't hurt him."**_

_** "I would never dream of hurting him, sir. Randy's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't give him up for a second." John assured.**_

_** "Good. Come on now." Bob smiled and walked over to his wife and son.**_

_** He smiled and hugged Randy. Elaine rushed over to John and hugged him tightly before running back over to Randy. John smiled and watched before he joined his new family.**_


	4. Alone

_** Wednesday was perfect. John and Randy stayed in the house all day, which was everything that John, wanted to do. They woke up around ten o'clock. After getting showers out of the way, Randy went downstairs and made them brunch. The dishes were put in the dishwasher instead of being washed immediately. John and Randy went into the living room and sat down on the couch. **_

_** They didn't say that much for most of the day. Either John was in Randy's arms or Randy was in John's arms. They spent the day watching television or snoozing on the couch. To them, it was the perfect day. Having each other for company was all that they really needed. **_

_** When it came time for dinner, John parked himself in the chair at the island and watched as Randy prepared them some pizzas. It never ceased to amazing John how graceful Randy was getting around the kitchen. Randy was in his own little world. He wasn't paying attention to anything, but what he was doing, and that was what made John watch all the more. He loved the concentrated look on Randy's face. He watched as his nose twitched or scrunched up whenever something didn't go as he wanted. And he loved how, when Randy did finally look at him, how that beautiful smile made his eyes twinkle. **_

_** They ate their little pizzas outside on the patio. The talking was light. Whenever John did say something, he always got a laugh out of Randy, no matter how corny his attempted jokes were. Randy talked about what he does when John's gone. The topic was a bit depressing for John. He hated that he wasn't there with Randy when he was going through them. He hated that he wasn't there when Randy fixed the sink. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was their first kink in the house. It was the first problem that had to be fixed, and John wasn't there for it. **_

_** It was time for bed. John and Randy headed up the stairs, hand in hand. They both knew that it was their final night to be in each other's arms. The thought was painful, but both men tried to hide their feelings. After brushing their teeth and getting themselves ready, John and Randy got in bed. They wrapped their arms around each other, just wanted to feel each other for the rest of their time together.**_

_** "I love you, John." Randy finally whispered.**_

_** "I love you, too, Randy." John said. He leaned over and kissed Randy on the forehead.**_

_** "Will you call me when you get to Denver?? Just so I know that you got there safely." **_

_** "Of course I will, baby." John answered in a low voice. **_

_** Randy exhaled slowly, trying to keep his tears at bay. He didn't want John to know or see him cry. He knew that it was hard enough for John to leave him all alone. Wanting, needing to feel John more, Randy snuggled even closer to John, burying his face in John's chest, taking in his scent. **_

_** John held Randy tighter to him. He knew that Randy was really upset. He was, too. Leaving Randy was the last thing he wanted. **_

_** When Randy woke up Thursday morning, he felt cold. Rolling over, Randy out stretched his arm, intending on wrapping it around John. He only felt bed sheets. Confused, Randy started feeling around, thinking that maybe John was on the far side of the bed, instead of the middle where they usually slept. He wasn't. **_

_** Randy opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around the room. Right away he noticed that John's luggage wasn't by the door of their room like it was last night. He saw that John's medicine bag wasn't in the bathroom anymore. **_

_** Like everything Thursday morning, Randy started to cry. He laid back down, wrapped his arms around John's pillow, and cried. The pain that he was feeling was excruciating. The emptiness he was feeling made Randy cry all the more. All he wanted to do was be in John's arms. **_

_** He wouldn't be able to until late Monday night, which was in four and a half days.**_

_** John looked like a zombie as he walked down the hallways in the arena. He didn't sleep at all that night. He watched Randy's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He watched how he sniffled and reached for John when he wasn't close enough. **_

_** Once again, the love of his life was hundreds of miles away. **_

_** When John walked in the locker room, he sighed and plopping his bag on the bench. Ted and Cody, who were close to John, glanced up with sympathetic looks. They knew that John was having a hard time adjusting to not being around Randy. Even after the three months Randy hasn't been around, John was still having the hardest time getting into the right frame of mind. Both understood how John and Randy were feeling. When Ted had been injured, Cody was just like John. He was depressed and constantly on the verge of tears. Ted and Cody needed each other, just like John and Randy did.**_

_** "Hey, John." Both Ted and Cody said at the same time.**_

_** "Hi, boys." John said, giving them as much as a smile as he could muster.**_

_** Ted and Cody didn't even bother to ask how John was doing. They already knew. And even if they didn't, John's mood and actions spoke for themselves.**_

_** "How's Randy doing??" Ted asked, pulling his trunks out.**_

_** "He's managing. He's pissed that he can't come with me, but he's become an amazing cook." John answered, smiling small at the memory of Randy cooking. "We had chicken, rice, and vegetables on Monday night. God, I think I got up for more about three times."**_

_** "Damn. We might have to come over and see just how good of a cook the whiny one really is." Cody smiled.**_

_** "So, to the question that's on everyone's mind . . . did you ask??" Ted asked, turning his entire attention to John.**_

_** "I'm getting married." John nodded. This time, the smile on his face was genuinely true. "I asked Randy to marry me and he said yes."**_

_** "Aw, congratulations, man!!" Ted said, pulling John into a hug.**_

_** "Wahoo!!" Cody exclaimed, jumping up and down.**_

_** "Thanks, guys." John said, smiling at both of them. The tone of his voice was sincere. "I mean it. You guys are great friends, and you are definitely going to be in the wedding. You have to be our best mans." **_

_** "I thought you would never ask, John." Cody said, shaking his head. "It's about time, too."**_

_** "He seriously already bought a tux." Ted said, motion to Cody. He shook his head.**_

_** "What!! Oh my, gosh, we both knew that Rany would say yes, and that they would ask us to be their best men. I'm prepared, so when you start freaking out about not being ready, I can throw this in your face." **_

_** John laughed and shook his head. He started unloading everything that he would need for that night.**_

_** "Oh, and Randy said he missed you guys."**_

_** "We miss him, too. It's been too quiet for my liking." Ted said, sighing. Cody nodded his head in agreement.**_

_** "Yeah . . ." John said, his happy mood quickly evaporating. "Oh, Cody, Randy loved the ring." **_

_** "Yay!! I knew he would." Cody smiled.**_

_** "He started to cry when he figured out what I was doing." John, too, started to smile again. The memory would forever be embedding in his mind.**_

_** "You two were meant for each other." Ted said. That was all that was really needed to be said. **_

_** "He's everything to me." John nodded. **_

_** The three men started to get ready for their matches. Once again, John's good mood was quickly fading away. The four of them would always have fun before and after matches. Not one day would go by when they weren't laughing and causing some sort of problem. It was definitely too quiet for them, and especially John. **_

_** Without Randy there, John felt so alone.**_


	5. Friday Afternoon

_** John knew right away that he was in trouble. There was just no way around it. He had been in such a rush when he got to Denver that he had no time to call Randy. Raw was exhausting, so the second he got to his hotel room, he immediately crashed on the bed. **_

_** He had a free moment now, though, and he was both eager and dreading the upcoming call to Randy. He played with the phone, tossing it from the left hand to the right hand. It was only a matter of time before Randy's patience grew too, too thin. That's when Randy would take matters into his own hands. Either Randy would continuously start calling him, not stopping until John finally picked up the phone, or he would get too distraught and fly up to Denver himself. John knew that that wasn't going to be good. Vince made it clear that he didn't want Randy anywhere near wrestling until he was one hundred percent healed. He didn't want Randy to rush anything, knowing that after breaking the same collar bone twice, it would most likely be weak for a while. Being dropped, thrown, and pushed around in the ring would do nothing for his progress.**_

_** Taking a deep breath, John dialed the familiar number, the number he had locked in his brain the second it was given to him. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.**_

_** "Hello??"**_

_** Just the sound of Randy's voice made John's heart suddenly start beating faster. **_

_** "Hey, baby." **_

_** "Oh, now you decide to call?? It's been two days, dumbass!! I asked you to call me the second you got to Denver!! I've been worried out of my mind!! I don't ask hardly anything of you, but the one thing I do ask is for to call so I know you are safe!! Damn it, John!! I was worried, I was scared!!"**_

_** "I'm really sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I was so busy the second I landed. I didn't get a free minute then we had the show then I was just way too exhausted to do anything, so the second I got in the hotel room, I fell asleep." John explained.**_

_** John heard Randy sigh impatiently over the phone. He knew that Randy was probably still pissed off at him, but he had a good excuse for not calling, though he wished he did. John slept horribly that night. John also knew that Randy was missing him just as much as John was missing Randy. **_

_** "Are you still mad at me??" John asked after a couple minutes of silence.**_

_** "Yes." Randy answered.**_

_** "Aw, baby, I really am sorry. You know that hearing your voice makes me feel calm and content."**_

_** "Yeah . . ."**_

_** "Rand, don't be like that. Come on, we both know that you can't stay mad at me for too long." John cooed.**_

_** "Shut up, John." Randy said, though John could tell that Randy was trying his hardest not to smile.**_

_** "Randy, please forgive me. I'll do anything you want me to. I'm forever yours." John smiled.**_

_** "You're an asshole." Randy said.**_

_** John knew that Randy was smiling now. He could hear it in his voice. John grinned and sat down at the foot of his bed. He laid back and smiled up at the ceiling.**_

_** "Yeah, I know. You love me, though."**_

_** "That I do." Randy nodded. He walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. "How's Denver??"**_

_** "It's kind of cold . . . kind of really cold, actually." John said. "How's St. Louis doing?? Are we getting any unexpected snow??"**_

_** Randy snorted and rolled his eyes. John was crazy about snow for some unknown reason.**_

_** "Yeah . . . we aren't getting anymore snow this year, John. It's in the sixties right now."**_

_** "That sucks major ass." John sighed. "So, what have you been up to??"**_

_** "I haven't been doing that much, just puttering around the house doing shit. I think I'm going to go to my parent's today. I don't know yet."**_

_** "Oh, shit . . . Randy, we won't be able to get married in Missouri . . ."**_

_** Randy didn't say anything to that. The thought hadn't occurred to either of them. **_

_** "What . . . what are we going to do??" Randy asked after a long period of silence.**_

_** "We could . . . move . . . to Massachusetts??" John suggested, holding his breathe. Randy was really close to his parents. Separating from them was forbidden. John suggested moving a couple years after they started dating. He almost had his head bitten off. "Would you want to do something like that??"**_

_** "Yeah . . . yeah, we can do that."**_

_** "Really??" John asked, shocked.**_

_** "Well, yeah. How else are we going to get married?? Besides, we'll be close to your family. I'm sure you've been missing them."**_

_** "What about your parents??"**_

_** Randy laughed before replying. "Do you want to buy them a house beside us, too?? John, relax. I'll miss my mum and dad, but I think I can manage."**_

_** "Wow . . . okay. It's set then. We're moving to Massachusetts." John said.**_

_** "We're moving to Massachusetts." Randy said, smiling.**_

_** John smiled then glanced over at the clock that was on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and sighed. John promised that he would meet Shawn and Hunter in the gym for a workout. **_

_** "Randy . . ."**_

_** "Go ahead. I'll just tell my parents and find some boxes. We'll want to move soon so we can have a house after we get married." Randy said, trying not to sound so upset.**_

_** "I'll definitely call you tonight. And If I don't then you have permission to kick my ass when I get home Monday night." John said, sitting up.**_

_** "Oh, I'll be doing more than kicking your ass."**_

_** "Are you talking dirty to me, Randy??" John smiled.**_

_** "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That's up to you to figure out." Randy smirked.**_

_** John was getting ready to say something back, but the sound of a knock on his door stopped him. Randy must have heard it, too, because he started talking again.**_

_** "I'll talk to you later. Have fun, John. I love you."**_

_** "I love you so much, Randy." John said in a lower voice. This was the worst part. They were saying goodbye again. "Bye, love."**_

_** "Bye, Johnny." Randy stayed on the phone for another second, just listening to John's breathing, before hanging up. **_

_** When Randy hung up, John finally did, too. He stared at the phone until there was another knock on the door. Sighing, John got up and answered it. Standing in the hallway, was Shawn and Hunter.**_

_** "Hey, guys. Come on in." John greeted, stepping out of the way so they could come inside his room.**_

_** "Hey, John, how are you doing??" Shawn asked, concerned. **_

_** Shawn was very protective of John. After being his tag team partner and his friend, Shawn had always kept an eye on the younger man. Ever since Randy had gotten injured then re-injured, Shawn had noted that John was way more quiet and not himself. He knew that John was missing Randy. He worried. He hated that Randy was alone most of the time. Shawn had to admire that. John was a very caring person when it came to the ones he loved. **_

_** "I'm okay." John nodded, taking his place back at the foot of the bed. "I just got off the phone with Randy."**_

_** "How is he doing??" Hunter asked. He walked over to the bed opposite of John's and sat down.**_

_** "He was pissed at me because I forgot to call yesterday." John said, smiling. "He couldn't stay mad at me long, though."**_

_** "I guess that's only with you. The ass wouldn't talk to me for a week after I hid his clothes that one time when he was in the shower." **_

_** "Hunter, you threw them in the trash can and left." Shawn said, giving Hunter a look.**_

_** "That's beside the point, Shawn. Randy holds grudges."**_

_** "Not with me, I guess. I'm special that way." John said. He laughed when Hunter mocked him then pouted.**_

_** Shawn smiled and sat down beside Hunter. He wrapped an arm around his lover and looked back at John. He concentrated on John for a couple minutes before speaking.**_

_** "Something is different about you. You look more . . . yourself."**_

_** "I can't get anything past you, Shawn." John smiled and shook his head. He got up and moved to the window. He turned around and leaned against the windowsill. "I'm getting married. I asked Randy and he said yes."**_

_** "Weddings!! I love weddings!!" Hunter exclaimed.**_

_** "That's great, John!!" Shawn smiled.**_

_** Shawn and Hunter got up and gave John a hug. Both knew it would only be a matter of time before John and Randy tied the knot. They were the definition of a perfect couple. They equaled each other out. **_

_** "We're so happy for you, man." Hunter said, putting an arm around John.**_

_** "I've never been happier in my entire life." **_


	6. House Hunting

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Randy asked.

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's fucking cold, John, that's why."

John smiled and wrapped his arm around Randy. They walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch of yet another house. They were in West Newberry, Massachusetts, John's hometown.

"You'll get use to the cold. I mean, it's not that bad." John said, running his hand up and down Randy's arm.

Randy's only remark to that statement was a glare. John shrugged innocently before opening the door for Randy.

"It's the truth. You'll get use to the harsh winds and the snow. We'll definitely be having a handful of white Christmases."

"Keep talking, John. You are really changing my mind." Randy said, rolling his eyes.

To that, John only laughed. They finally took in their surroundings. They were standing in a huge foyer. Looking up, they could see the top of the roof. The stairs were off to the side. A balcony on the second story wrapped around the front part of the house. To the left was the living room.

"Damn." John commented, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going to look for the kitchen. I want to know what I'm working with and decide if we need to get it fixed up." Randy said, looking around.

". . . Fixed up?" John asked, following.

"Yeah. John, the kitchen at home is huge. There is plenty of room for me to work in and we have amazing counter tops and appliances. I like dark cabinets and I want marble countertops."

"Okay, Martha Stewart." John rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm hotter than Martha Stewart. And younger."

"You are definitely hotter that Martha Stewart and you better be younger." John said, slapping Randy on the butt.

Randy laughed and found the kitchen. His laughter, though, died when he looked around. The kitchen was huge. Wrapped around two walls was a row of dark cabinets. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with three chairs underneath one side. There were overhead lights above the sink, the oven, and the island. The kitchen was everything that Randy wanted.

"We . . . John, we have to get it . . ." Randy said in awe.

"We need to check the rest of the house out first. I'm not going to buy a house just because of the kitchen."

"John, I want this damn house."

"Randy, I want to look around before we make a decision. Besides, I'm buying the thing." John said, matching his tone to Randy's.

"Bullshit, asshole. We are both buying this house. It will be a gift to the both of us from each other." Randy said, crossing his arms.

John and Randy stared at each for a long time. Their stubborn sides were getting the best of them. Neither wanted to give up the fight or surrender.

Randy made the first move. He walked the couple feet over to John, wrapped his arms around John's neck, and slammed their lips together in a very heated kiss. John returned the kiss with just as much urgency. John's hands roamed up and down Randy's body, while Randy's tongue pushed its way into John's mouth. John moaned as Randy pushed himself even closer to John, rubbing himself against John's length.

"Bedroom?" John asked against Randy's lips.

Randy nodded and took John's hand. They both rushed over to the stairs and headed up. When they found what looked to be the master bedroom, they quickly looked around. On the far side of the room, where the wall was practically made of windows, was a bed.

"I'm so glad some of these houses have furniture in them." Randy commented, leading John over to the bed.

"I agree whole heartedly."

Randy pushed John on the bed and immediately crawled on top of him. He quickly took his jacket and shirt off before attacking John's neck with kisses and bites. John moaned and ran his hands up and down Randy's back. Randy straddled John's legs and pulled him up. Their lips slammed back together as Randy's grabbed the hem of John's shirt. They broke the kiss only to pull John's jacket and shirt off. John fell back on the bed as Randy started leaving a trail of kisses down John's chest. He stopped when he got to John's jeans.

John suddenly flipped Randy over. He straddled Randy's waist, kissing down his neck to his collar bone. He nibbled at it for a bit before working his way around until he was sucking at Randy's earlobe.

Randy's eyes were closed. John's lips on his skin felt absolutely amazing. They were so soft and John knew exactly what to do to make him crazy.

John started to copy what Randy did, kissing down his chest and taking special notice to his abs. He licked along the grooves, making his way down until he got to Randy's jeans. He quickly got off Randy and shed his clothing. He pulled Randy's shoes off then made his way to Randy's jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. Randy lifted his hips up so John could pull them off. Slowly he pulled them down, making sure that his fingertips barely touched Randy's skin.

"No wonder you are so cold, baby. You aren't wearing any underwear." John chucked then he tossed Randy's jeans on the floor.

"I love you, John, but shut the fuck up and continue where you left off." Randy said, moaning when John started kissing up Randy's leg.

"Whatever you want, Rand."

John slowly worked his way up Randy's leg, kissing and licking. His hands massaged Randy's thighs. When he got to his destination, John looked up at Randy. Randy's eyes were locked on John. He closed his eyes and moaned when John took the head and swirled his tongue around the tip. Slowly, John started taking little by little until he had all of Randy in his mouth. He pulled out, only to take him all in again. John started to bob. Randy's hands were on the back of John's head, encouraging him.

"John . . . I'm going to come . . ." Randy gasped out. His eyes were closed.

John pulled out with a popping sound. Randy grabbed John and pushed him on the bed. He quickly parted John's legs and lined himself up. Randy reached over and grabbed the back of John's head, pulling him up towards him. Their lips crashed together the second Randy pushed himself in.

John groaned in pain, not quite use to being filled just yet. Randy stopped moving, letting John get adjusted, though the kiss never broke. When John started pushed himself deeper into Randy did Randy start his thrusts.

Randy took John in his hands and started stroking him, matching his thrusts. John's hands were running all over Randy's body.

"Faster . . . Randy, faster . . ." John moaned against Randy's lips.

Randy happily obliged to the request. John cried out in pleasure when Randy slammed directly into his hot spot. The same reaction occurred again when Randy pulled out and slammed right back in for the second time.

Randy continued stroking John. He knew that John was getting close. His body tensed up then he came a couple seconds later over Randy's chest and abs. It didn't take long before Randy came. John moaned at the feel.

Out of breathe, Randy pulled out and fell on the bed beside John. Neither moved for a couple minutes. Both were trying to catch their breaths. When they were finally able to breathe normally, John sat up and reached for his shirt which was right beside the bed on the floor.

"Okay."

"Okay . . .?" Randy asked, confused.

"We can get the house." John said, after he put his shirt on. He reached a bit further and grabbed Randy's.

"Seriously? I don't want to get it if you aren't going to be happy with it."

Randy sat up and took his shirt. He put it on and climbed out of the bed to retrieve his jeans. He didn't take his eyes off of John.

"I want you to be happy, Randy. To be quite honest, I don't care where we live, so long as I have you. This is a beautiful house. You like it and you are in love with that kitchen. We'll have an amazing view from this room." John said, looking out the window. Across the road was a pond which was more than likely frozen. "And the back yard is pretty big. We can use the space for my cars."

"We better make an offer then." Randy smiled.

"That sounds like a plan . . . though, we should probably get dressed before the realtor comes." John suggested, climbing out of the bed.

"Good idea."


	7. The Letter

The past two months flew by for John and Randy. They continuously flew back and forth from St. Louis to West Newberry. John had it extremely bad. Usually, the day after they returned home, John was on another plane going off somewhere for the shows.

This was one of those times.

John and Randy were driving home from the airport. The car ride was silent most of the time. Randy was in the passenger seat doing everything in his power to stay awake. He knew that he had only a few hours left with John, and Randy wasn't going to waste those hours sleeping.

"Baby, go to sleep. I'm wide awake; you don't have to worry about me falling asleep. You look tired." John said in a low voice.

"No, I'm not going to sleep." Randy stubbornly said. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not that tired anyway."

"Right . . ." John said, giving Randy a sideways glance. When he saw Randy's head fall back, but immediately jerk up, he sighed and took Randy's hand. "Randy, we have about thirty minutes before we get home. Take a nap. I know you are tired."

"I can't sleep right now, John."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . you're leaving in the morning . . . I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can." Randy said, looking at John.

John sighed sadly and lifted Randy's hand up, kissing it. He felt the same way Randy did. John wanted to milk every second he had with his soon-to-be-husband.

"John?" Randy's voice was low.

"Yes, Rand?"

"Can you wake me up in the morning?"

"Why?" John asked, glancing over at Randy again.

"I want to see you off." Randy was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His head was leaning towards John, but resting on his shoulder. "I think it'll be easier for me . . ."

Randy's voice trailed off. John knew that Randy had finally fallen asleep. Randy's hand was limp in his. He sighed and lifted Randy's hand up again, kissing it.

Randy didn't wake up even when John pulled into their driveway. He didn't wake up when John announced that they were home. Smiling, John left the car and heater on. He got out of the car, grabbed Randy's bags and took them in the house. He was going to leave his things in the car. It would be easier for him since he wouldn't have to do it in the morning. John quickly turned down the bed before coming back outside.

Randy was right where John left him. He hadn't moved an inch. John took a minute and just watched Randy's chest rise and fall. Randy was beautiful when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. John carefully took off Randy's seatbelt. Wrapping his arms around him, John slowly lifted him out of the car. Randy's head turned and rested on John's shoulder. He let out a content sigh.

John smiled and carried Randy into the house and up to their room. He carefully laid Randy down on the bed and took off his shoes, socks, jacket, and pants. John kissed Randy's head before going back downstairs. He closed and locked the car; he then went back inside, locking and dead-bolting the door. John made his way around the house, making sure that they were safely locked in, making sure that everything that needed to be turned off was off, before returning to the bedroom.

Stopping in the doorway, John took in the sight that was before him. Randy was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, hugging John's pillow. Randy's face was buried halfway in the pillow, but John could see how comfortable he was. Regardless if it was his pillow, John would do nothing to disrupt that peace.

After getting himself ready for bed, John made sure that the alarm was set before gently crawling into the bed beside Randy.

The second Randy felt the bed go down, Randy turned around, forgetting John's pillow, and curled up against the solid frame. A tiny smile graced Randy's lips when he felt those soft, muscular arms wrap around him. John gently kissed the top of Randy's head before getting comfortable.

"You'll wake me up, won't you, John?" Randy's voice was barely audible, but John caught it.

"I'll wake you up. Now go back to bed, baby. I love you." John whispered, kissing Randy on the cheek before softly kissing him on the lips.

"Love you, too." Randy murmured, falling back into a deep sleep.

It didn't take long before John followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Randy groaned when he felt the rays of the morning sun beating down from the opened window. He really hated the sun sometimes. Rolling over, Randy snuggled up and got comfortable, hugging John's pillow close.

"John, what time do you have to get up?" Randy asked, sleepily. When he didn't get an answer, Randy reached behind him, trying to nudge John. "John, you're going to be late."

Randy didn't hear anything. He didn't hear the sound of the coffee pot; he didn't hear the television from the living room. John wasn't snoring softy beside him. Randy slowly sat up and opened his eyes, dreading what he knew he would discover.

John wasn't lying beside him in the bed.

Randy's heart plummeted to the ground. He slowly laid back down and closed his eyes, hoping that this week, he wouldn't cry. Randy wrapped his arms around John's pillow again, holding it closer to him.

The silence was horrible. Randy hated it. John had always been a morning person. Either he would be complaining about the lack of good television shows or he would be singing to himself as he made some breakfast. There was neither of those things. John wasn't singing or complaining. He wasn't even home.

There was no way Randy could go back to sleep. Not with the way he was currently feeling. John had said he would wake him up. Even though he was half asleep, he still heard him say that he would. He was excited.

For the past five months, Randy had to get use to knowing that he wouldn't be there when he woke up. It was hard, and he still wasn't quite use to it, but he was managing. When John said he would wake him up, Randy was happy. He was going to be there to wish John a safe and happy trip. He was going to stand on the porch and wave as John drove away. He was going to be there.

John had left, though. He had gone while Randy was still asleep. Randy didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. That's what hurt the most.

Randy laid on the bed for about ten minutes. There was absolutely no noise in the house. Just when Randy was about to fall back asleep, there was a creak. Randy immediately sat back up, his ears straining to hear the noise again.

There was another creak.

Randy jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Hope filtered through Randy. John was home. He didn't really leave. He was just downstairs doing something. Randy smiled as he jumped that last couple steps. He rushed into the living room and stopped.

The television was off. Everything was how it was when they left a couple days ago. Randy slowly walked into the kitchen to see if John was in there. He wasn't. There were no dishes in the sink. Nothing was out of place.

Tears were already forming. Sliding slowly down the wall, Randy started to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Um . . . Elaine, dear . . . there is only two of us living in this house now. Why are you getting out three plates? And why are we up this earlier? It's seven o'clock in the morning. We don't get up until eight forty-five." Randy's father, Bob, complained.

Bob and Elaine were in the kitchen. Elaine woke Bob up and they went down to the kitchen. After making some breakfast, she opened all the blinds, sending in the sun shining throughout the house.

"Our kids don't live with us anymore. I think the old age is getting to your head, love."

Elaine slapped Bob in the arm and put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of him.

"Be quiet, Robert. I know the kids aren't living with us anymore. Call it mother's intuition, but I have a feeling we are going to get a visit."

"Great, Nathan. It's Nathan. The boy just moved out three years ago and he's already causing trouble." Bob shook his head and took a bite out of his toast.

"It's not Nathan or Becky I'm worried about. I think it's going to be Randal."

"Randy? Why would Randy come over to house at seven o'clock in the morning?" Bob said, giving Elaine a questionable look.

"I guess we are about to find out." Elaine said, looking out the window. "He just pulled up."

"What?" Bob said, shocked. He got up from his chair and walked to Elaine's side. "Are you a witch?"

Elaine turned around and slapped Bob again. She pushed and ushered him back to his place at the table.

"Sit down and eat your food, you old fart. You drive me absolutely insane."

"You love me, though." Bob winked as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"Please, we both know I married you for your money." Elaine shook her head and smiled.

"And my butt."

"Well, it's old and wrinkly now, so that doesn't do me much good, now does it?"

Before Bob could make a retort, the kitchen door opened and Randy walked in. He gave them both a small smile before sitting down at the table across from his father. Elaine put a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of Randy then she gave him a kiss on the head. She got her food ready and joined her husband and eldest son at the table.

All three of them ate in silence. Randy barely touched his food. His head rested in his hand. He just stared at the food as he pushed it around with his fork.

When Elaine was finished eating, she took Bob's already empty plate and started the dishes. When she was finished with those, she walked over to Randy. She put an arm around him and gently took the fork out of his hand. She kissed him on the top of the head.

"You don't have to eat it, honey." Elaine whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Elaine kissed Randy one more time before putting Randy's plate full of food in front of Bob. "Eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Bob nodded and dug in.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elaine asked gently. She took her place back at the table.

"John left this morning." Randy said in a low voice.

Elaine and Bob didn't say anything. They knew it was more than just John leaving that had Randy so upset. Randy normally came over to their house on Thursday's, but this was something different. They saw how upset Randy was.

"I asked him last night if he could wake me up. He always left in the early morning, while I was still asleep. I wanted to . . ." Randy trailed off. He was staring at the table, trying to find his words. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Aw, baby." Elaine leaned over and took Randy's hand. She rubbed soothing circles. "Leaving the one you love, or having the one you love leave, is hard and it's painful. I'm sure, though, that John leaving . . . he had a good reason to."

"What reason could that have been? He didn't even leave a message or a note. He didn't leave anything. I woke up to an empty house. Again."

"You've been with John for a many years now, Randal. I'm sure that John would leave something behind explaining his actions."

Randy nodded and sighed. He looked back down at the table. Elaine gave his hand one more squeeze before standing up and going back to the dishes.

Randy didn't say much afterwards. He sat at the table and listened to his parents bicker back and forth before saying his goodbyes and heading back to his and John's home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing Randy did when he got home was go straight to bed. Before his head even hit the pillow, he was already in tears. As he always does, Randy grabbed John's pillow and buried his face in it, taking in his scent.

After about an hour of lying in bed, crying, Randy sighs tiredly and rolls over. Randy was staring at the ceiling when something caught his eye. Glancing over at his nightstand, Randy slowly sat up. Lying under a red rose was a letter.

Confused, Randy picked up the letter. He was shocked that he had missed seeing it. On the stationary was Randy's name, written in John's handwriting. Randy swallowed and blinked back a rush of tears he felt coming. He opened the letter and read.

** Randy,**

** I bet you hate me right now. I bet you are lying in bed right now reading this. Your eyes are shiny because you've been crying. You probably still are, too. Your cheeks are puffy and red. Your clothes are more than likely wrinkly because you've slept in them. **

** Yet, even through all of that, you still look so beautiful. You are so beautiful, Randy. Every time I see you, I swear my heart skips a beat. I have to remind myself to breathe, because I can just get so lost in your eyes. **

** I know you are upset with me. I know you are probably hurt. I hate that I've caused you that pain. You have no idea how much I truly love you, and knowing that I'm the one who made you cry hurts. **

** I have a reason for not waking you this morning. It's a selfish reason, but it's better than nothing, right. **

** I just . . . I couldn't wake you. I didn't want to. I was about to, but I just froze. I took a good look at you and I don't think I've ever seen you look so peaceful. Your head was lying on the mattress; your mouth was opened just barely. Your arms were wrapped around my pillow, holding it close to you . . . as if you were holding me . . .**

** I didn't want to wake you this morning, Randy, because it would have been harder for both of us. Every time I have to leave you, it tears at my heart. You're upset the night before. I know you try hard to cover that up, but you can never fool me. I know you so well. Right before we go to bed, I can just see your eyes watering at times. I can see your strings being pulled, and I just know that if you saw me driving away, it would break them. They would break . . . you would break . . . and I wouldn't be there to make things better.**

** That's part of the reason why I couldn't wake you up. This one is the selfish part. Even though I know how hurt and alone you are, I just can't wake you, because I want to see you looking peaceful and happy before I go. I need to leave with your beautiful, peaceful face fresh in my mind, otherwise, I won't be able to leave.**

** Baby, you have no idea how much I need you during those times. You have no idea how much I needed you this morning. I hate leaving you. I know how you feel about being alone. The last thing in the world I want to do is bring that down on you again. **

** You are so strong, Randy. This morning, and all of the other mornings, I needed you. I needed your strength. I love you so much, baby. I love you more than you could possibly imagine and more. I'm sorry if I made you cry this morning. I just need you to understand why I didn't wake you . . . why I can't ever wake you.**

** Know that I love you. Know that when I get home, I'm going to pull you into my arms and just hold you. In your arms, I feel the safest. In your arms is where I am home. I can't wait until the day you say 'I do'. The day you say those words is the day that I will truly be yours. And that will be the day I'm truly home.**

** I love you, baby. **

** The rose symbolizes love, a love that will never die, no matter what crosses its path. That's our flower. That's our love. Ten years and we are still going strong. We'll still be going strong in the next ten years, and the ten years after that. We are forever.**

** I'll be seeing you soon, Randy, so dry up those tears. I love you.**

** Forever yours,**

** John**

Tears were falling down Randy's cheeks and neck. Randy closed his eyes and just sat there a minute, collecting himself. After a couple minutes, he wiped his eyes, held the rose close, and picked up the phone. He dialed the number that he remembered since the first time he saw it, and waited. When that familiar voice answered, it sent his heart beating faster and faster than he thought possible. He couldn't stop a couple tears from falling. And he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"Hey, Johnny."


	8. Home Sweet Home

Randy was practically jumping up and down on the porch. John had just gotten home from Raw. He was pulling his bags out of the trunk. John was taking too long for Randy. Randy ran down the stairs and straight into John.

John, not expecting the hug, stumbled back, but was able to catch himself. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Randy. John's bags were long forgotten. The only thing that he was concentrating on was the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world. Randy.

"I missed you so much." Randy said, against John's neck. He pulled back a little to look at John.

John leaned forward and gently kissed Randy on the lips. "I missed you too, Rand." He took Randy's hand and closed the trunk of his car. "Come on, let's go inside now. That couch is calling my name right about now."

"Um . . . we can't do that . . ."

". . . Why can't we?" John asked.

"We can't because there is nothing in the house. It's all in Massachusetts." Randy explained. He opened the trunk of the car again. "We no longer own this house."

"When did this happen?" John asked, watching as Randy put his luggage back in the Hummer.

"It happened about . . . two hours ago, I believe." Randy answered. He closed the trunk door and looked at John. "I would have called, but someone didn't turn their phone on."

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"Yeah, you did. So, now that you know the news, let's get in the car and drive up to Massachusetts. I'll drive since you just got back from Chicago."

"I don't care where we go, so long as you are finally with me. I hate being away from you. It's physically, mentally, and emotionally painful." John said. He wrapped his arms around Randy again and just held him.

Randy smiled and returned the hug. Being in John's arms was something that never got tiring for Randy. Each time those huge, muscular arms were wrapped around him, Randy melted. Words could not describe how safe and loved he felt with John.

"As much as I hate to break this up . . ." Randy started. He pulled away a little to give John a peck on the lips. "We really need to get going. We don't own this property anymore; therefore we have no right being here."

"Alright, alright; let's go then." John nodded.

John climbed in the passenger seat and pulled the seat back a little, so he was reclining. Randy got in the driver's seat and pulled out of their driveway. He slowly drove past the house.

"Bye, house. You've been very comfy living in." Randy waved.

John snorted and started laughing. "Really, Randy, you're waving at a house? Really?"

"Yes, Miz, I am. We had a good time in that house." Randy said, giving John a look. "Remember that time that I took you right there on the counter of the kitchen? Let's just hope the people clean the house well before they put it on the market."

"Yeah, let's hope so." John agreed.

John and Randy fell into a comfortable silence. John reclined back and closed his eyes. Randy glanced over and smiled. Finally, John had a minute to just relax and get some much needed rest.

Minutes turned into hours. Randy drove and drove. He stopped at a gas station and rolled down the windows before turning the Hummer off and getting out. He tried to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb John. Randy went inside the gas station and got a couple drinks and some snack food for the rest of the ride. They didn't have that much farther to go, but John always complained when he didn't have something to snack on. Randy walked to John's side and carefully put the bag on the floor without waking John up.

Randy started to pump the gas and that was when John woke up. Yawning, John looked around then stuck his head out of the window.

"Where are we?" John asked, groggily.

"We're about a couple hours outside of West Newbury."

Randy leaned against the Hummer next to John's door while the gas pumped. John opened his door and stepped out, stretching.

"Damn, I was out for a long time."

"Yeah, you were. I think of it like this, though . . . if you were awake then we would not be where we are now. You want to stop at every gas station we pass to either get a drink, snack, or just to go the bathroom."

"Forgive me for not wanting any prostate problems in the future." John said, rolling his eyes. Randy had a tendency for being a bit overdramatic.

"No, we don't want you having any prostate problems." Randy said in a low voice. His eyes roamed John up and down hungrily before turning back to the pump.

John smirked and moved to where he was standing in front of Randy. His hands slowly traveled along Randy's chest and abs before resting on his hips. He leaned in and kissed Randy's neck before leaving a trail of kisses on his jaw line before finally meeting Randy's lips.

Randy responded gently and eagerly. He leaned his head back against the Hummer when John started leaving another trail of kissed down to the other side of Randy's neck.

"God, I could kiss you all day and never get tired." John moaned.

"I have that affect on people." Randy said in a low voice. He smirked faintly, loving the feel of John's lips on his skin. Every kiss felt like fire.

Before John could respond, the gas pump clicked. John kissed Randy on the lips one more time before heading towards the gas station. Randy muttered angrily. The stupid pump interrupted them. Randy paid for the gas and climbed back in the driver seat.

When John came out, he walked over to the driver side window.

"I know you still might be tired, but your seat is on the other side of the Hummer, babe." Randy said.

"No, that's your seat. I'm driving the rest of the way." John opened the door.

"John, I'm wide awake. You've been travelling and wrestling almost the entire time. I got this. Go back to sleep."

"Randy, move that incredibly hot ass of yours before I move it for you."

"Gosh, you are demanding." Randy pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'll rephrase. Randy, move that incredibly hot ass of yours before I move it for you, please."

"Ha-ha . . . not funny." Randy rolled his eyes.

John sighed. "Okay, you were warned."

Before Randy could even say anything to that, John pushed Randy over until he was on the floor in between the dashboard and the seats.

"What the fuck!"

"I told you I would move you. You are just too stubborn and wouldn't listen." John shrugged and took his place in the driver seat.

"You are an asshole. And you better kiss whatever bruise I'm for sure I'll be getting because of your manhandling." Randy said, glaring at John.

"You know I'll kiss whatever part of your body you like." John smirked, winking at Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes and looked away. He wanted to appear angry at John even though one look at that man's smiling face was enough to take any anger he had towards him away.

"Whatever."

John laughed and took Randy's hand while he pulled out of the gas station.

After three and a half hours later, John pulled into their driveway. Randy had passed out in the passenger seat about ten minutes after John pulled out of the gas station, much to his humour. John got out of the Hummer and opened Randy's door. The noise woke him up.

"God, you are so noisy. I wasn't half as loud as you are." Randy mumbled.

"Sorry, Rand, but waking you up was what I wanted to do." John smiled and wrapped an arm around Randy, helping him out of the Hummer. "Well, we are here . . . home sweet home."

"I've always been home." Randy said, staring at John.

John turned and looked back at Randy. He smiled and pulled Randy closer to him. He kissed Randy with everything he had.


	9. Conversations

"I miss you so much, babe." John said. He flopped down on his bed in the hotel room. It was about four o'clock in Portland, Oregon. He would have to head down to the arena in a bit, but John would do nothing until he got some time with Randy. Even though Randy wasn't with him, just hearing his voice was enough. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, believe it for not, but I got up early today." Randy said, holding the phone in the crook of his neck. "I've been unpacking and fixing the house up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want you hurting your collar bone." John was immediately in a sitting position. Shawn, who was sitting on the other bed, looked over in alarm.

"John, the collar bone is fine. I've rested my arm for months; I've been to the physical therapy. Stop worrying. I'm not overdoing it."

"Okay . . ." John said, slowly relaxing.

"The house looks great so far. I am taking it one room at a time. The upstairs is already taken care of. I'm an awesome decorator, if I do say so myself." Randy said. He smirked as he lifted a box up and headed to the living room.

"You've always been a good decorator, you just haven't noticed until now. " John smiled, leaning his back against the headboard.

"That's true. I'm just awesome, simple as that."

"And you're gorgeous. Don't forget that."

"Oh, you're right. I'm a gorgeous decorator."

Randy dropped the box on the couch and started pulling out different things. He put a cloth on an end table then put a bowl in the middle. He pulled out a vine of flowers. Carefully, he laid them in the bowl. He put a candle on either side of the bowl, making sure that they evened up on both sides.

"You know, I bet I could give Martha Stewart a run for her money." Randy said, cocking his head. Satisfied with his work, he began pulling other items from the box.

"Yeah, I bet you could." John laughed.

Suddenly, the door to John and Shawn's room flew open. Hunter, with Cody, Evan, Justin, and Teddy, ran into the room. Cody immediately jumped on Hunter's back. Justin and Evan wrapped themselves around Hunter's legs. When that didn't take Hunter down, Teddy grabbed Hunter's arm and, thanks to the weight on his back, yanked Hunter to the ground, successfully. The five of them started to horse around.

John hushed them and threw a pillow at them, trying to get them to be quiet so he could hear what Randy was saying. That didn't work, though. The second Cody got his hands on the pillow he started beating Hunter with it.

"Hunter!" Shawn called, getting his and the other boys' attention. Shawn motions to John. "He's trying to talk to Randy."

"Randy!" Cody squealed. He ran over to John, jumped on top of him, and yanked the phone away from him. "Randy! Hi!"

Randy laughed. "Hey, Codes. How are you doing?"

"I miss you, Randy!" Cody said, suddenly getting teary eyed. "I think I'm going to cry."

"Aw, don't cry, Cody. I'll be back before you know it."

"Stupid Hunter, this is his entire fault!" Cody said, suddenly angry. He turned and started glaring at Hunter. "If it wasn't for him then you would still be with me!"

Cody suddenly threw the phone in the air and attacked Hunter. While they were rolling around on the ground, Evan jumped up and caught the phone before it landed on the ground.

"Randy!"

"Hey!"

"Yay, it's so good to hear your voice! John won't stop talking about how much he misses you fucking him in the showers!"

"Hey!" John said, getting into a sitting position.

Randy laughed and sat down on the couch. It was good hearing from Cody and Evan. He hadn't realized how much he missed them until now. All of them were his family.

"I can understand John. I mean, who wouldn't want me slamming into them?"

"Cody! Teddy! He's still cocky! You both owe me fifty dollars!" Evan said, pointing to the two boys on the floor.

Teddy was holding onto Hunter while Cody continuously jumped on him. Justin was hitting Hunter with the pillow every time Cody got up.

"Why do they owe you fifty dollars?" Randy asked.

"They thought that you would sound sad and miserable. I knew that you would stay your cocky, arrogant self."

"They are half right, so I think they should owe you twenty-five dollars instead of fifty. Being home alone really sucks, but the times I get to talk to John and you guys can really brighten up my day." Randy said. He got up and pulled out pictures of him and John. He walked over to the fireplace and started placing them on the mantel.

"You two are so lucky! Randy said that I should only charge you twenty-five." Evan said, shoving the phone at John. "And I want my money or I'll be taking it out of your asses!"

Teddy jumped up. The second John put the phone to his ear and opened his mouth, Teddy jumped on him. He snatched the phone out of John's hands and pushed him back down onto the bed. Sitting on top of John, Teddy put the phone to his own ear.

"I love you, Randy. I don't know what I would have done. I don't have fifty dollars on me."

"Are you serious? You walk around with five hundred dollars in your wallet, but you don't have fifty dollars?" Randy asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Okay, so Cody and I went to a casino and I sort of lost everything I had in my wallet. I was playing blackjack with Cody. Do not ever play a card game with that boy because he'll count the cards. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of the casino because of him. Let's just say he won't be having any problem paying Evan off. I might just let him play my twenty-five."

"I'll need some incentive, Theodore." Cody said.

Randy laughed when he heard that. He could hear the phone being dropped. A couple seconds later, Cody was practically purring.

John grunted as he sat up. He picked up the phone.

"John?"

"Yeah, Justin, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Randy for a second."

"Yes, since you so graciously asked, unlike the other puppies." John said, casting a glare at the boys.

Hunter was on the ground, panting. He looked worn out. Evan was taking a time out, as well, but he still held on tight to the pillow, ready to use it the second Hunter started moving to get up. Teddy was doing things to Cody that almost made John look away.

John handed the phone to Justin then leaned back against the headboard.

"Randy?"

"Hey, Just." Randy smiled. Justin was a lot quieter then the others, which was one of the many reasons why Randy loved hanging out with him. He doesn't give Randy a headache as much as Cody, Teddy, and Evan do.

"How are you feeling? How is your collar bone?" Justin asked. He sat Indian style on the bed beside John.

"The collar bone is feeling great. I haven't had a problem with it in about three months." Randy said. He pulled out a flower pot and set it on another end table. "I should be back very soon. I'm just waiting for Vince to make the call."

"I hope it's soon. We all really miss you. It hasn't been the same without you."

"I miss you all so much, too. It's been really quiet here."

"I can't wait until you get back. Cody and Teddy are so excited. Every time your name is mentioned, they started going insane."

"When aren't they excited?" Randy laughed.

"That's true." Justin nodded. He glanced over at John. "I'm going to give the phone back to John now. We all love you, Randy. Come back soon."

"I will, Justin. Take care of the boys for me. I love you all, too."

Justin handed the phone back to John then moved to the other bed. He sat beside Shawn and watched as Evan brutalized Hunter with the pillow.

John moved to the far side of the bed and put the phone back to his ear.

"I really need to learn to start locking the hotel door."

Randy laughed and sat down again. "Yeah, you might want to start, especially with Codiase and Evan running around."

"They are insane. Evan is beating the holy hell out of Hunter right now."

"Damn, I wish I was there to see that."

"It's pretty funny." John agreed, nodding his head.

"It was really nice to hear from the boys again. I know I said when I first broke my collar bone that I didn't want to talk to them because I thought it would make being home and not on the road with all of them worse, but I'm really glad I had the opportunity to talk to them."

"Justin was definitely right. It hasn't been the same without you. Everyone misses you so much."

"I miss everyone like crazy. I hate being away from you guys."

"It's a good thing we won't have to wait too long. Vince will be calling you any day now to tell you that it's okay for you to come back."

"I can't wait. I'm ready to come back and be with you all."

"John." Shawn called softly. When John looked over, he pointed to his watch.

John sighed and nodded. "Baby, I have to go now. We need to go to the arena now."

"Okay, John. I love you." Randy said.

"I love you, too, Randy. Bye."

"Bye, John." Randy said. After a couple seconds of silence, Randy hung up.

Sighing, Randy got up and started to pull more things out of the box. He did his best not to feel sad or left out. He was able to talk to Cody, Teddy, Evan, and Justin. Even though that was all he was able to talk to, it definitely brightened up his day. And, like John said, it wouldn't be long before Vince called and gave the okay to come back to work.

John hung the phone up and fell back on the bed. He closed his eyes, needing a minute. Hanging up from Randy always left him feeling lonely. Not being able to hold Randy in his arms was painful at times. John let his own words sink in. Very soon, he and Randy will be together again. Not only was he flying home tonight after Raw, but it wouldn't be long before Randy was on the road with him again. That is what John used to get through each day.

"Are you okay, John?" Shawn asked, watching him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." John said after a minute. He sat up and turned to look at Shawn. "I just hate goodbyes."

"Randy will be back soon, so they'll be no more need for goodbyes." Shawn said, hoping that he would be able to bring as much comfort as he could.

"That's what I'm waiting for. I can see that it kills him when I leave. His eyes don't shine as much as they normally do. His smiles are forced and they never reach his eyes. I bet he can see the same thing from me." John sighed and shook his head. "But he's coming back soon. That's what gets me through each day. The faster the days go by, the sooner I'll get to have him in my arms."

_Okay, I'm still working on Midnight. To make matters worse, I'm having writer's block with it. It's driving me insane, but I am trying to get it fixed. So, until I'm able to get Midnight rolling again, I'm going to start posting Preparations on Tuesday and on Friday, that way you guess don't have to wait forever to read. I'm sorry for the wait. : (_

_I hope you enjoy this episode! Let me know what you think! I love reading the reviews. : )_


	10. Good News

John parked his car in his and Randy's new driveway. He got out, got his suitcase out of the trunk, and started walking towards the front door. He stopped a couple feet from the steps. Looking at the house, seeing the welcoming lights inside, John couldn't help but to smile. His heart started beating just thinking about seeing Randy after the days apart.

Opening the front door, John stared in amazement. Against the wall was a cabinet with a mirror hanging above it. There was a vase full of flowers sitting in the middle. The coat closet was on the opposite wall. When John opened that up, he found that it was full of their coats and a few of their other belongings. The staircase was clean and shining. The living room looked immaculate. Everything was in perfect order.

John put his things down on the floor and continued to explore their new, now furnished home. When John got to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see pots on the stove. The smell of the food made his mouth water. Looking around, John saw that all of Randy's kitchen appliances were in their own place on the counters. They were also shining, thanks to Randy's continuous clean up while he cooked.

A thump could be heard from upstairs. Randy's sudden string of curse words followed immediately after. John ran upstairs and let the profanities lead him to Randy. When John reached the bedroom, he saw Randy on the bed with a broom in his hand.

"Randy, what's wrong?"

"Spider, John! Kill the mother fucking spider!" Randy shrieked.

"Are you serious? Where is it?"

"There!" Randy started pointing.

"I have absolutely no idea where you are pointing to, Randy. There is a whole lot of floor there." John said, shaking his head.

"John, it's right there!"

"Again, you are pointing to the entire floor." John started walking to the bed where Randy was at, using the broom as a weapon. "I don't see it."

Suddenly Randy breathed a sigh of relief and jumped off the bed.

"Oh, thank God. You just killed it."

John looked at the ground then lifted a foot. Nasty spider bits were on the floor.

"It appears so."

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up. I was on that bed for over an hour. The damn thing came from the ceiling. We should have made sure we didn't have a bug problem before we bought the house." Randy said, shaking his head.

"Babe, it was one spider. When we start seeing a lot more that's when we . . ." John trailed off and started incredulously at Randy. "Hang on; did you just say you were standing on the bed with a broom in your hands for over an hour?

"Some spiders are poisonous, John! I don't know what kind of spider that is. I wasn't going to risk my life and future. Besides . . . I kind of knew you'd be home soon so you could come to my aid." Randy smirked. He walked over to John and kissed him.

John smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and pulled him against his body. When the kiss was broke, they both just hugged each other, relishing in being together again, loving the way they fit perfectly against each other.

"I missed you." John whispered against Randy's neck.

"I missed you so much, John." Randy said, kissing John's neck. He pulled away and took John's hand. "Come on, I have dinner on the stove for you."

"You know, babe, you don't have to cook me a huge meal. It's like two thirty in the morning. A sandwich and you by my side is all I really need."

"Nonsense, John. There is no such thing as a sandwich in this house now."

When they go in the kitchen, Randy pushed John into a stool at the island and started filling John's plate up with eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. After setting the plate down in front of John, Randy went to the fridge and brought a glass of orange juice to the island. He sat down across from John.

John took a bite and almost melted into the island. Every bite tasted so scrumptious. The eggs were hot and creamy. The bacon was crisped to perfection. The biscuit was buttery and soft.

"God, Randy, you should really make cooking your profession."

"Hmm . . . I can take that in two ways. Either I am an awesome hot chef or you're hinting that I'm not good at wrestling. Which to take, which to take . . ." Randy said, pretending to be thinking.

"Hmm . . . shut up and take the compliment. This is so good."

"I know. I had some earlier."

"God, you are a cocky ass." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Oo, I need to check our messages. While I was suck on the bed someone called." Randy said, getting out of the stool and walked over to the phone, which was by the entryway. He played the message.

_"Randy, this is Vince. I was just calling to let you know that you are medically cleared. We're going to slowly get you back into the swing of things, so you'll just be working Monday nights. I still want you backstage during the other shows, though. I'll talk to you on Monday."_

Randy and John stared at the phone in silence before finally looking at each other. At once, they both came at each other, jumping around and hugging.

"I'm back, baby!" Randy cheered, hanging onto John.

John laughed and held Randy closely. No longer would they be separated. Randy would be able to come with John everywhere. No longer would they miss each other to the point of depression.

But most importantly, though . . . there would be no more goodbyes.


	11. Welcome Back

"Randy, come on! We have a flight to catch!" John called from the bottom of the staircase.

It was Thursday night, a night that he once dreaded, but was now excited for. They were back on the road together. No longer would they be separated. It felt incredible knowing that John would have Randy every night to hold. The feelings were mutual. No longer would Randy shed another tear of being alone. Nothing could separate them now.

"I'm leaving your ass in a minute if you don't get down here!"

"Shut the fuck up, caveman!" Randy snapped, coming down the stairs. "Shit! Stop rushing me!"

John didn't say anything. He stared at Randy with his mouth hanging open, shock clearly evident on his face.

"What are you staring at me like that?"

"I can't believe you called me a caveman. You said you'd never call me that again."

"Yeah, well, you said you weren't going to rush me, but look what happened." Randy retorted, walking towards the kitchen.

"Explain to me why I'm marrying you again."

Randy didn't say anything. He slapped his butt before disappearing in the other room.

John nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

When Randy didn't emerge from the kitchen, John sighed impatiently before heading over to see what he was doing. Poking his head in, he saw Randy by the stove, making sure that the knobs were directly on the 'Off' line, indicating that the stove was off. After that was finished, he was over by the back door, making sure the dead bolt was locked. When that was finished, Randy was going around the kitchen, making sure all the windows were locked.

"Babe, you know I already checked all of that stuff. The house is secure."

"I just want to double check. This is our new home and I don't want to get a call from your parents saying it was burnt down because the oven was still on or whatever." Randy said. He walked over and unplugged the toaster and the blender.

"The toaster . . . really? Randy, I think you're overreacting now."

"There could be a short in the wires and it sparks and catches fire."

"While you're at it, you might as well unplug everything in the house, because half the shit we have is electrical and/or comes with a cord."

Randy stared at John. He actually looked like he was considering doing just that. John rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Randy. He led him out of the house. Before either of them could get off the porch, John made a show of slowly locking the door and dead bolt to appease Randy.

When they got in the Hummer and headed towards the airport, Randy kept glancing back towards the house.

"The house is fine, Randy."

"Are you sure you locked the windows in the living room? I can't remember checking. Damn! What if we get robbed? What if we come home and find everything in our house gone?"

"Randy, I think you are overacting . . . again." John sighed when Randy gave him the death glare. "Look, I checked behind you and you checked behind me. The house is locked up tight. We're going to come home to the wonderful decorating that you put your time in doing. I promise."

Randy was quiet, processing what John said. After a couple minutes, he sighed and leaned back against the seat. A minute later, he was right back to sitting up straight.

"What is it now?"

"Why the hell aren't I driving? This is my Hummer."

"Shut up."

Hours later, John and Randy tiredly walked into their hotel room. It was early in the morning, around six. Almost immediately, John and Randy dropped their bags and crawled right into the king size bed they requested instead of two double beds.

Not a word was said between them. John was on his back as Randy got on his side, resting against him. After a quick, yet loving and tender kiss, both of them sunk into a deep, relaxing sleep.

Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx

"Come on, Theodore! You must role play with me!" Cody whined, stomping his foot. They were both walking into the hotel with Jack and Evan. "Evan, tell Theodore that role play is fun and that he should at least try it before he shoots it down."

"Teddy, stop being difficult and shoot you know what done Cody's throat."

"Can we please not talk about it here?" Teddy begged. He already had to deal with it during the ride over . . . a ride he will forever remember. The looks the cab driver was giving him . . . just thinking about them made Teddy shudder.

"Fine, fine, but we ARE talking about it. You aren't going to be able to slip your way out of this." Cody said, poking Teddy in the side.

Teddy retreated to the front desk while Jack, Cody, and Evan sat down in some chairs. Jack was the unfortunate one. He had to sit in between the two wild and crazy boys.

"He's so boring sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, the man can make me scream at the top of my lungs, but he doesn't like to try out anything." Cody said, leaning over Jack.

"I don't get it, either. I mean, Jack, of all people, lets me have my fun. We role play at least once a week. He's the police officer and I'm the naughty criminal that needs punishing."

When Evan leans over, Jack is forced back into the chair. He practically had both of the boys on his lap. The conversation was in their normal voices, which was loud. Guests walking by were gave them odd, and sometimes, revolting, looks. Jack could feel his face getting redder and redder by the second. He definitely knew how Teddy was feeling now.

"I will get that man to fucking role play with me. He will do it and he will fucking enjoy it!" Cody said. To emphasize his point, he pounded his fist on Jack's thigh with every word he spoke.

"What kind of role plays are you thinking?

"Twilight. I'm totally thinking Twilight. He's Edward, but he's a mean Edward. I'll be Bella. I want him to turn me, but he's being a difficult vampire, so I'll start threatening to go to Clark, Carlisle, whoever the hell the name is, and that . . . that is when Edward gets physical." Cody licks his lips.

"Damn, you have an imagination! That sounds awesome! I got hard. I am hard." Evan said, gently slapping the bulge that's in his pants.

"Ted, are you almost finished!" Jack called.

"Yeah, I'm done." Ted said, walking up. He held two room keys.

When he saw the look on Jack's face, he was both sorry and delighted. Being in the middle of Cody and Evan's conversations never went well, but he was glad that Jack knew what he was going through. He was the unfortunate one of always being in that predicament.

When Ted saw the look on Cody's face, though, he got scared. The eyes of his lover were looking him up and down. He was licking his lips, hungrily. Ted did the only thing he could think of, and prayed that he wasn't murdered for it.

"John just checked in about an hour ago."

"Johnny!"

Teddy almost collapsed on the floor with relief. Cody's hungry, lustful eyes were suddenly filled with excitement.

"Yes! Johnny! Let's go say hi to him. His room is in between ours and Jack's." Teddy said sounding just as excited as Cody was to mask his now sudden panic. John was going to kill him for siccing an incredibly hyper Cody on him. Evan was the one that's going to have John bringing him back to life to torture all over again.

The ride up to the seventh floor was brutal. Cody and Evan were practically bouncing off the elevator walls. No more would Teddy or Jack give either of them chocolate and/or skittles.

John and Randy were wrapped in each other's arms. Both were sleeping quite well until a loud banging noise woke them up. Groaning, Randy pulled away and rolled over, putting the pillow over his head. John just sighed. He knew exactly who was at the door.

They tried to ignore it, hoping that the person at the door would get the message and leave. Only, this was Cody, so he wasn't going anywhere until the door was answered. Randy groaned again and got up.

"They aren't going away, John."

"I know." John sighed and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll get the door."

Randy nodded and padded off to the bathroom. When the door was closed, John walked over to the door. Cody bounced into the room the second he had the chance. Evan was right behind him. Jack and Teddy were giving John apologetic looks. They were definitely going to feel John's wrath later.

"Hi!" Cody said in a very hyper voice. "We missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Cody . . . even though I saw you about three days ago."

"We just wanted to come see you!" Evan said, opening a bag of skittles.

"Who gave you those, Evan?" Jack said in a voice that sounded both appalled and fearful.

"Cody."

Cody giggled and opened a Hershey bar. When Teddy saw this, he closed his eyes and prayed that someone would distract Cody while he lunged for the chocolate. The boy was hyper enough without chocolate in his system. He'll be flying around the room if he has anything sugary related.

Teddy's praying worked, because a second later, the bathroom door opened and out walked Randy.

The entire room fell silent. The skittles and chocolate bar fell from Cody and Evan's hands. They looked like they were either about to cry or attack Randy with hugs. Teddy and Jack looked very surprised to see him, but nonetheless, smiled.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Randy smiled.

"Randy . . . is that you . . ." Evan asked. He walked over and touched Randy on the shoulder. "It looks like you. But are you really you?"

"Evan . . . what in the hell are you talking about?"

"IT'S RANDY!" Cody ran over and jumped on Randy, causing them to back into the wall.

Cody was jumping up and down while hugging Randy. Randy was laughing, hugging Cody back. He had forgotten just how hyper Cody could actually get. It didn't take long before Evan was attacking Randy with hugs, too.

Each of them took Randy's hands and pulled him over to the bed. They were hugging and talking to him, filling him in on everything that has been going on. Randy smiled and listened to every word the two boys had to say. He had missed them so much.

Teddy suddenly punched John in the arm. "You could have called and told us that Randy was coming back."

John stared at Teddy incredulously before punching him in the arm back. "And you could have called to warn me that you were bringing the hyper twins over here."

". . . That was . . . you see that . . ."

"Give it a rest, Teddy." Jack said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's good to have him back."

"I couldn't be happier." John said, smiling. "He hasn't looked that happy since I asked him to marry me. He's back and we're together again. I think that's all that we wanted."

_Author's Note ~ You guys are catching up to me. I'm still writing it, but after chapter 12, you might not get them every Friday. I'm going as fast as I can with t hem, though. You'll have plenty of Save Me to read, though, while waiting. I don't have a day set on that one, so for now, they'll be coming out every couple days or so. AND! Remember the poll. I'm having serious issues with Midnight. I need your opinions. I have two for rewriting and one for keeping it how it is. Midnight was the first story I ever started on, so in between other stories, I know I can write it so much better now. It's up to you, though._


	12. The Return

"RANDY!" Cody screamed when the locker room door opened. That huge smile on his face instantly vanished when it was Rey Mysterio, instead of Randy, who entered. "Damn it!"

"Okay, little one, you have been screaming Randy's name ever since we got here. What's going on? You've never done this before." Drew finally asked. It was the tenth time Cody or Evan screamed out Randy's name, only to start cussing when someone else walked in. Randy was still hurt. He wasn't going to come back just yet.

"Nothing is going on, Drew-boo. I just miss our Randy so much . . . I . . . I . . ." Cody couldn't finish his sentence. To Teddy's shock, Cody broke into tears.

"Aw, my Coddles. Come here, baby." Teddy pulled Cody into his arms. Drew said he was sorry and patted Cody on the back. When the attention was away from Cody and Teddy, Teddy kissed Cody's neck and whispered. "We are seriously going to talk about this. You always break into tears when I ask you something about chocolate."

Cody was about to say something, but the locker room door opened up again.

"RANDY!" Evan screamed excitedly. Santino walked into the room and started smiling and gushing on and on about the screams he thought were for him. Unfortunately, Santino had to immediately duck from a flying shoe. "Damn it, Santino! That was the third fucking time you walked in here! If you walk out again, you better not come back in, or so help me, I will kick your fucking ass!"

Evan was stomping his foot the entire time he was ranting. Santino turned white before turning around and running out of the locker room. Cody was giggling, but everyone else was staring at Evan like he was crazy.

"What? Don't look at me like that. It's annoying when the same person comes in and out of the room." Evan shrugged.

Everyone slowly turned back and continued on with their business. Jack and Teddy were the only ones shocked, scared, and amazed at how easy it was for their boys to lie and think of a good excuse for their outbursts.

The squeak of the locker room door sounded, indicating that another person entered. None turned their heads again.

"Santino, I was serious! I will come over there and kick your damn ass! You won't see me coming, but it will hurt like hell! I will put you out for months!" Evan yelled, not bothering to look.

"I hope you won't kick my ass. I've been out long enough as it is."

Cody and Evan, along with everyone else, spun around to see Randy, with his gym bag in hand, smirking at his family. At first no one moved. Cody and Evan knew that Randy was coming back, but it was still a shock seeing him standing in the doorway of the locker room.

". . . What? You guys aren't happy to see me?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cody dropped his shirt and ran over to Randy. He jumped into Randy's arms, wrapped his legs around Randy's waist, and proceeded to squeeze/hug the life out of Randy.

Evan was jumping up and down. Finally, he ran over to Randy, jerked Cody down, and took Cody's place in Randy's arms. Cody pouted. His bottom lip started to tremble, but when Randy smiled and winked at him, he immediately smiled.

Jack walked over and pried Evan off of Randy. Holding Evan in one arm, Jack wrapped the other around Randy and hugged him. Teddy was next. He picked Cody up off the floor and set him on his feet. He gave Randy a big hug, one that Randy returned.

Mike and JoMo walked over and both gave Randy a hug at the same time.

"Welcome home, man." JoMo said, giving Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." The smile couldn't be knocked off Randy's face.

When Mike and JoMo backed off, Chris and Adam walked over. Both gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Finally you're here. The twins have been driving us insane." Adam said. No sooner did he say that, Evan pulled Adam's pants down then ran and hid behind Jack, giggling. Adam sighed. "Like I said, they have been driving us up a wall."

"Bite me, bitch!"

"Come over here and I will!" Adam said, walking over. Evan and Adam started running around Jack. Finally, Adam caught Evan. He sat down on the bench. He put Evan in his lap and started kissing and tickling him. Evan leaned his head on Adam's shoulder and tried to block the attacks. He couldn't stop giggling.

Christian shook his head and walked over to Randy. Justin was behind him, staring at the floor.

"We're glad to have you back, Rand. You can help John and Shawn keep the kids at bay." Christian said, hugging Randy.

"What fun." Randy laughed. He smiled down at Justin. "No hug for Poppa Randy?"

Justin shrugged. Unlike Cody and Evan, Justin was very shy and quiet. Even after months of being apart of the family, Justin was still reserved. Randy took special interest in Justin. He was just like Cody and Evan in his eyes. He was one of Randy's little babies.

Randy picked Justin up and kissed him on the cheek. Justin smiled and hid his face in the crook of Randy's neck. Randy smiled and held him tight, rocking him back and forth.

Daniel and Drew walked over. They were both very happy that Randy was back with them. After a quick kiss and a small hug, both went back to their bags, neither wanted to disrupt his and Justin's little moment.

John was standing against some lockers, watching Randy. He definitely needed a moment. Just watching Randy, seeing how happy he was just went right to John's heart. The love he had for his fiancé never ceased to amaze him. Just when he thought he couldn't love Randy anymore, something else happened that made the love he thought he had look miniscule compared to the love he now felt for Randy.

"He looks good." Shawn said. He came over and stood beside John.

"Yeah, he looks amazing. He's never looked happier." John smiled. He couldn't stop, to be honest.

"No, he's looked way happier before."

"When?" John looked at Shawn.

"When he's with you." Shawn nodded towards Randy. "When he's with his boys, he's happy, yes. But when he's with you, when you're not looking, he studies you. He takes everything in. He has a shine to him, just like you. When you two are together, you both light up the entire room."

John didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on Randy. When Randy looked up, though, he smiled at John, who immediately smiled back.

"Just like that." Shawn smiled and walked back over to Hunter.

John watched as Cody and Evan both plopped down on the ground. Both took Randy's hands and pulled him down with them. Randy took Justin's hand and pulled him down on his lap. Cody and Evan moved in closer and started talking to Randy. They informed him on everything that's been going on since he's been gone.

Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx

The match was brutal. John and Batista were going at it each other with a force. The referee had no choice but to disqualify both of them. When he tried to pull John and Batista apart, Batista pushed him down hard and kicked him out of the ring. That was enough of a distraction. John began to pound on Batista, taking him down to the mat.

'Voices' suddenly blasted through the arena. Knowing that Randy was coming almost put a smile on John's face, but he kept his character. Both John and Batista stopped their assault on each other and stared in shock as Randy slowly made his way to the ring. Randy was in his heel character. The look on his face was completely different then the look he had in the locker room. Instead of the happy smile, Randy was now glaring and scowling at the men in the ring.

Randy got in the ring and stared at them. Both looked surprised, but definitely ready to a fight. The act was fast. No one saw it coming, especially the two men in the ring. One second Randy was glaring at both of them, the next, John was down on the ground after a vicious RKO. Batista quickly scrambled out of the ring and ran up the ramp. When he looked back, Randy was in his crouching position, eyes locked on Batista.

When Raw ended, and after John was finished walking around the ring, shaking hands, taking pictures, and talking with some of the audience, John quickly made his way backstage. Randy was waiting for him in the gorilla. John jogged over to Randy and they immediately pulled into a hug. Randy was practically jumping up and down. He was so happy to be back.

"God, you were amazing, baby." John smiled, giving Randy a kiss.

"I cannot believe I was able to keep a straight face. Did you hear the crowd! I can't believe I forgot how hyped up that makes me." Randy gushed.

The smile Randy had on was absolutely beautiful to John. He almost lost track of everything Randy was saying. Shawn was right. Randy was positively glowing.

"And that RKO! Oh my, gosh, that was the perfect RKO! I was shocked that I was able to perfect it after six months of sitting on the couch eating Cheetos!"

"That was an amazing RKO, babe. I'm definitely going to be feeling it in the morning." John smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Welcome back, Randy." Batista said, walking past them. He smiled at Randy.

"Thanks, man." Randy said, turning his attention back to John. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll give you a neck massage when we get back to the room."

"Now that you mentioned it, my back is also hurting pretty bad. I might need a massage there, too." John smiled, pulling a laughing Randy into his arms and right to his lips.

Neither man noticed Batista's cold harsh glare directed towards the couple as he made his way back to the locker room.


	13. The Feud

"Rand, will you stop pacing so damn much. You're making me dizzy." John finally said, stopping his lover.

"I'm about to panic, John. This is my first match back. What if I screw it up?" Randy asked. The worry in his eyes mirrored his voice.

"I cannot believe I hear doubt in that beautiful, angelic voice."

John took Randy's hand and pulled him down on the bench beside him. He took Randy's other hand and held on tight.

"First off, there is absolutely nothing you need to worry about and there is absolutely no need to panic. You are going to do amazing out there, Rand. You've never been worried like this before. Why are you now?"

"I don't know." Randy shrugged and looked down. "I guess it's because I don't want to be away from you for half a year again. I don't want to be sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do to pass the time. I want to be with you every night so I don't have to use your pillow for a pitiful substitute. I need you in my arms."

John didn't say anything at first. He couldn't. A lump had formed in John's throat that was threatening to choke him if he didn't let it out. Instead, John pulled Randy as close to him as he possibly could and closed his eyes. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around John. The love that both shared for each other seemed to grow and intensify in that second. They were it.

"I love you so much, Randy. You're going to be so amazing out there. You have nothing to worry about." John kissed Randy's neck before pulling away just a little bit so he could look into Randy's eyes. "You're perfect. You're going to be nothing but perfect out there."

Randy smiled. He leaned back in and pressed his lips gently against John's lips, closing the little distance they had between them. The kiss was short, but volumes spoke. When they pulled apart, Randy smiled. He gently touched John's lips with his finger, before standing up and leaving the locker room.

It was time.

John quickly got up and went over to the television. After commandeering the remote, he kicked a couple of the superstars away. He needed to watch the returning of the Viper.

Voices hit and there emerged the unbalanced, malicious viper. His stare was hard and dangerous. All that was written on his face was hate and disgust. Slowly, Randy walked down the ramp, using boos and cheers as fuel.

Batista, who was in the ring, stopped talking. He stared at Randy with curiosity and caution. When Randy got in the ring, Batista dropped the mic and got on one side of the ring. The time for words was gone. Now it was time to fight.

Blow after blow, both men fought for dominance. The match had so many shocking elements that, even though John knew what was going to happen, still had him jumping in surprise whenever it did.

In the ring, the momentum was shifting. Batista grabbed Randy from behind the neck and by the ass to push him into the corner. He knew right away that he was pissing Randy off, and at the moment, that was exactly what he wanted to do. All night he was playing an entirely one-sided grab-ass game. Randy's anger and frustration was slowly starting to shine out more so than his character should allow.

The next move was a move Batista couldn't wait to do. Finally, though, it was time. Pulling Randy away from the corner, Batista readied Randy for the Batista Bomb. Picking Randy up, Batista rubbed his face against Randy's groin before slamming him down on the mat. When he lifted Randy's leg, he made sure that his hand 'accidentally' brushed against it, too.

Like planned, Randy grabbed the bottom rope, stopping the three count. As Batista started arguing with the referee, Randy slowly got in his crouch. To say he was angry was an understatement. Randy made damn sure that Batista felt the affects of his RKO. After the bell rang, Randy got up and just glared down at Batista before making his way up the ramp.

The match was perfect. As Batista walked through the gorilla with a huge smirk on his face, he wasn't expecting an irate Randy to be waiting for him. Before Batista could say anything, Randy pulled back and punched the hell out of Batista, making him stumble back many steps before finally bumping against one of the many crates.

"What in the hell was that out there! Where you publicly feeling me out? What the fuck is the matter with you!" Randy demanded.

"Randy, I . . ."

". . . Don't know what I'm talking about? Cut the bullshit. What the hell were you doing?"

"Accidents happen, Randy. You of all people should know that. I'm sorry if I touched you inappropriately out there. We're in a match; I can't stop to make sure my hands are above the waist or whatever." Batista said, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"What the hell is your problem, you son-of-a-bitch!"

John's angry voice echoed through the hallway. Randy turned around and saw John storming towards them, his eyes locked on Batista's. Randy quickly got in between them before John tackled, and quite possibly, murdered the man right then and there.

"Do your hands have a mind of their own or were you just desperate to touch someone because your ugly ass can't find someone else to touch, let alone fuck!" John's voice was rising with every word he spoke. He was leaning over Randy, trying, and sometimes succeeding, in getting into Batista's face.

"Cena, relax. As I was telling Randy, accidents happen. I've already apologized." Batista's voice was calm almost bored sounding.

"You keep your damn hands to yourself or I swear I'll . . ."

John never got to finish his sentence . . . threat. Mr. McMahon walked up.

"What's going on here?"

No one spoke for a minute. John was glaring a hole into Batista. He was shaking with anger. Batista, not liking being threatened, glared back, taking a step closer, almost daring John to do something to give him an accuse to fight back. Randy was trying to keep as much distance between the angry men as possible.

"Nothing, sir . . . John and I were just about ready to leave." Randy said, pushing John back.

Mr. McMahon nodded, but didn't look as though he believed Randy about nothing going on. After some hushed whispers, John finally looked away from Batista and back at Randy. Though he was pissed, the anger dimmed as he looked into the steel-blue eyes of his lover.

Wrapping a territorial arm around Randy, John gave one last glare at Batista before turning and heading towards the locker room. Only when they were a good distance away from Mr. McMahon and the Animal, did John and Randy finally break the silence.

"What in the fuck does that perverted son-of-a-bitch think he's doing? He does know that you are off the market right or is he just a dumb sack of shit?" John demanded, his anger getting the best of him again.

"I don't know what his problem is. All I do know is that if you don't let go of me then I'm going to die because I'm not getting any air, baby."

"Oh."

It was then that John actually realized the extent of his hold on Randy. Randy was practically smothered against John. Relaxing his hold, Randy took a deep breath before wrapping his arm around John.

"It's not going to happen again. Batista knows what'll happen if he fucks with me or you. His ass is grass. End of story."

"He better know what will happen. I'll kick that son-of-a-bitch till the . . ."

Once again, John was cut off, but this time it was Randy's lips that did the job. John immediately melted and relaxed into the kiss. He pulled Randy even closer to him, as Randy did the same.

"How awesome was I out there?" Randy smirked.

"You were amazing out there, babe. I knew you would do great." John smiled.

"Well, why don't we go to the hotel room so you can explain to me in detail about how great I was?"

"Not only are you great, but you are a genius, too. That was exactly what I was going to suggest."

"You know what they say, two great minds think alike."

John laughed. He stopped walking and pulled Randy into his arms again. He was hot, sticky, and sweaty, but John didn't give a damn. After kissing Randy's shoulder, he lifted his head up and kissed Randy on the lips. The kiss was slow yet powerful.

Neither of them noticed the man in the shadows glaring at the happy couple.


	14. Touches

"This feels so great. I'm so glad I'm finally back." Randy said, taking a swig of his drink. He, along with John and the rest of his family were at the bar close to their hotel. Raw was over. They decided to go out and celebrate Randy's return and the completion of their family back together. "I can't tell you how much I've missed this."

"We're glad to have you back, man." Hunter said, smiling. He put an arm around Randy.

The sound of Cody and Evan arguing with each other made them look over at the twins. They were yelling at each other about peanuts, of all things.

"You've eaten all of them!" Cody exclaimed, motioning wildly at the empty bowl. "I've only had a handful. You've stolen what wasn't yours!"

"Grow up, you butt! I can eat as many peanuts as I want! Don't judge me!" Evan yelled, banging his fist on the table. He suddenly reached over, grabbed the bowl Christian was eating out of, and started stuffing peanuts into his mouth as he glared hard at Cody.

Cody gasped. He jumped out of his chair, ran over to John, grabbed the bowl he was eating out of, and started shoving peanuts down his throat.

"Mmm, they taste so good!" Cody said through the peanuts.

"You don't have to tell me. I have more peanuts then you do!"

"Not by tonight you won't!"

When Cody and Evan's bowls were empty, they both dropped them and ran over to the bar. There proceeded their little . . . disagreement.

"Wow . . ." Drew said, watching the twins stuffing peanuts down their throats. "They have lost their minds."

"They have." Daniel nodded.

"I'm glad they took your peanuts, though." Randy said, nudging John in the elbow.

"I'm not. I was eating them." John pouted, looking longingly at his empty bowl that was stolen by Cody.

"I hate peanut breath. It's nasty."

"You're going to have to deal with it, baby."

"No, I won't. I just won't kiss you." Randy said, winking at John.

John's mouth flew open when Randy started laughing. He narrowed his eyes and started pouting until a thought occurred to him. Leaning over, John started leaving a trail of kisses up and down Randy's neck. He could feel Randy's pulse racing with every kiss. Randy's eyes fell closed. He arched his neck, allowing more access for John, only to feel absolutely nothing. When his eyes opened, he saw John was taking a drink of his beer, joining the conversation with Hunter, Shawn, Christian, and Drew. Chris, Adam, Justin, and Daniel were talking about NXT.

"You so did not just do that."

"Hmm, did you say something, babe?" John asked, pretending to be totally clueless as to what just happened.

Randy narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He shook his head. "Nope . . . I didn't say a thing."

That wasn't something John was expecting. He blinked a couple times then slowly turned back to Hunter, Shawn, Christian, and Drew. Randy smirked and stood up, making sure he brushed against John.

"I'm going to get a drink." Randy said, running his hand up John's thigh before breaking off all contact.

John narrowed his eyes at Randy's retreating form. The game was on and he was definitely going to be the one on top.

"What's the next move?" Christian asked, smiling.

"I'm working on it."

"Why don't you just give him a BJ or something? I'm sure he'll be pudding in your hands." Hunter blurted out, drawing more eyes. "What? Carry on with what you were doing . . . gosh, rude people."

Shawn smiled and shook his head. The look on Hunter's face was a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"That's something to think about, Hunt." John nodded, liking the idea more and more. "Where'd he go?" John started looking around the bar for his fiancé.

"He's right behind you." Randy said, running his hands up and down John's back. He leaned in and kissed the back of John's neck.

John sighed and closed his eyes. Randy's touches were just too much sometimes. Each brush had a purpose. Each kiss never went unnoticed. Randy moved to John's side. He started kissing up John's neck, along his jaw line, finally getting to John's lips. The kiss was slow and loving. After a few minutes of making out, Randy's tongue traced John's lips, wanting entrance. When John allowed it, Randy went inside, only to quickly come out and end the kiss.

John almost fell on the table when Randy sat down and started talking to Chris. He shook his head and tried to get back to normal. He couldn't believe Randy played him again. Only with Randy, though. The man never ceased to surprise John.

"Do it already." Hunter urged, elbowing John in the side.

"Oh, it's happening now." John said. He got up, grabbed Randy's arm, and pulled the surprised man to the restrooms.

John slammed Randy against the wall. Before Randy could say anything, though, John slammed his lips against Randy's. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around John, kissing back with as much force as John's. John's hands were everywhere, taking in the marvels that were Randy.

Breaking the kiss, John immediately attacked Randy's neck with sucks and nibbles, making Randy moan with pleasure. Tasting Randy made John's mouth water and his hard on to get even tighter in his jeans. He wanted nothing better than to take Randy right then and there, but they were in public. Whatever happened had to happen fast.

Dropping to his knees, John quickly undid Randy's jeans and pulled them down. He couldn't help but to smile. Randy was never one for wearing underwear.

John started to kiss along Randy's stomach. He slowly made his way down to Randy's hard cock. He was already leaking pre-cum. John kissed his way along the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head, tasting the come. He slowly took inch by inch, Randy's quick pants and sinful look only fueling his appetite.

"Oh God, John . . ." Randy gasped out. The grip he had on the doorframe was staggering. His knuckles were white.

John chuckled, sending ripples and vibrations going all through Randy's body. Randy moaned and closed his eyes. He was in complete ecstasy.

When all of Randy was in John's mouth, he sucked, running his tongue along the shaft. He slowly started to bob his head in and out, going faster and faster then suddenly going slower and slower till it was almost too painful for Randy. John's hands slowly moved up and down Randy's thighs before finally resting on Randy's ass.

Randy was shaking. Everything John did was perfect. No other man ever made Randy feel like what he did when he was with John. No other man could even come close to what he felt for John. There was no one else.

"I-I'm close, John . . ." Randy whispered, his voice shaky.

John added some suction as he bobbed out. He swirled his tongue on the head before going back in.

Not being able to take it anymore, not able to hold on for any longer, Randy bit his bottom lip and came inside John's mouth.

John swallowed every last drip. He got to his feet and immediately attached himself to Randy's lips while he zipped him up. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around John. He held him as close as he possibly could.

A throat suddenly cleared. "Um . . . sorry to interrupted, but we are getting ready to go."

The only response to Hunter was John's middle finger shooting up in his direction.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "We're leaving in about five minutes." With that, Hunter walked away, giving them back their privacy.

When John and Randy finally pulled apart, they were out of breath. Randy brushed his fingers down the side of John's face, taking John's features in. Even after being with John for almost ten years, he still made him breathless.

"I love you so much, John." Randy said, kissing John again. The kiss was much slower than before.

"I love you, too, Randy." John said, leaning his forehead against Randy's. "We'll definitely have to finish this when we get back to the hotel."

"I'm topping." Randy nodded.

John laughed and kissed Randy once more. When they finally let go of each other, Randy motioned to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you at the table."

"Okay, babe, see you there." John said, winking and walking back into the crowd.

Randy smiled and walked inside the bathroom. After he finished and started washing his hands, the door swung open and in walked a very drunk and unbalanced Dave Batista.

"Hey, Randy . . . what's up?" Dave slurred, leaning against the door.

"Uh, nothing much . . . you okay?" Randy asked.

Dave laughed and pushed himself away from the door. He made his way over to Randy and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm awesome now."

Before Randy could say anything in response, Dave suddenly grabbed Randy's chin and kissed him. The kiss knocked Randy off guard. He stumbled and backed into the wall. Dave's three hundred pounds worked against Randy, making it hard to push him away.

When Randy finally pushed away from Dave, he quickly moved out of the way, knowing that Dave would fall against the wall. Dave knocked into the wall, but grabbed Randy's arm when he tried to leave.

"Randy, wait . . ."

Randy punched Dave in the stomach. Dave doubled over. The affects worked in Randy's favour. Dave, having consumed so much alcohol, threw up.

Randy quickly left the bathroom and went directly to John's side, taking his hand almost immediately. John looked over at him and smiled, but when he saw the look on Randy's face, it faded.

"What's wrong?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me, Rand. I know you too well."

Randy didn't say anything at first. Dave was drunk. He wasn't thinking straight, so he had nothing to worry about . . . right?

"It's nothing important. Dave was in the bathroom with me."

"That son-of-a-bitch . . ." What happened that night between Randy and Batista came back to John, making him angrier and angrier. "Did he touch you?"

To that, Randy said nothing. Actions spoke louder than words, though.

"Hunt, stay with Randy." John said. He let go of Randy and started storming towards the bathroom.

"John, stop!" Randy called, chasing after John. He grabbed his hand and quickly got in front of him. "He was shit-faced, John. He could barely stand up."

"It doesn't matter, Randy! He was all over you tonight!"

"John, I don't want to bail your ass out of jail! He was drunk. I punched him and he started throwing up. He'll wake up with a damn hangover. Can we please just go?" Randy begged, keeping a firm hand on John's hand and arm.

John didn't say anything for a while. The thought of Batista touching what wasn't his, the thought of him even imagining things about Randy infuriated John to the point of murder.

"Fine . . . but if he does it again . . ."

"John, stop fighting for me. I'm already yours." Randy said, turning them around. They started walking back to everyone, who looked like they were ready for a fight.

"I know that, but he doesn't seem to give a damn." John said, looking back towards the bathrooms.

"If he tries something again then you can kick his ass after I do." Randy said firmly.

When they got back to everyone, Cody and Evan looked like they were getting ready to kill someone.

"What in the hell happened!" Cody shouted.

"I'll shoot someone!" Evan yelled, jumping on a chair. He grabbed a fork and started waving it around.

Jack picked Evan up and pried the fork from his hands.

"No shooting people or stabbing with utensils."

"There's no need for alarm. Everything's perfectly fine." Randy said, smiling at the two boys who immediately calmed when Randy spoke.

"It's fine for now, but it he touches you again then I'm going to be the one who stabs him." John said getting worked up all over again.

"Why are you going to stab someone?" Teddy asked, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"I will stab someone, too!" Evan yelled again.

"And I will shoot someone!" Cody yelled, too.

Hush, boys." Shawn said.

"No one is stabbing or shooting anyone." Drew said, trying to help Shawn, Teddy, and Jack control the twins.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"Batista thinks he can put his hands on what's not his." John said angrily.

"Ugh!" Randy said, trying to calm John and the situation down. "I told you, if he kisses me again . . ." Whatever else Randy was going to say was immediately cut off.

"WHAT!"

John, Evan, and Cody all looked like they were getting ready to go on a killing spree.

"We're leaving right now." Randy said, grabbing John's hand. He started walking, but John certainly didn't move.

Cody and Evan grabbed forks and started running to the bathroom. God only know what those boys would have done if Jack and Teddy hadn't grabbed them and picked them up.

"John, please!" Randy begged, looking over at Shawn. "Help me out here!"

"John, Randy said Dave was drunk. It was wrong of him, yes, but he didn't know what he was doing. If it happens again then there is a reason to kick his ass, but until then, no. Now come on."

Shawn put an arm around John and got him moving. Randy never let go of John's hand and John definitely didn't let go of Randy's. When they got away from the bar, John wrapped his arm around Randy. Randy leaned into John's arms.

"I'm yours . . . always." Randy whispered.

John kissed Randy's forehead and sighed. "I know, love. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Randy said. After a minute, he smiled. "It was kind of hot watching you get all protective."

John smiled and shook his head. "I guess I should show you how I get when I'm really wiled up."

"That would be very much appreciated."


	15. Home Improvements

"Randy? You've been staring at the wall for the past twenty minutes. What's going on?" John asked, watching as Randy cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing in concentration. "Randy, can you even hear me? Are you lost to me?"

"I don't like this wall." Randy said, shaking his head and sighing impatiently. "The colour is off. I mean, the furniture and tables are dark and we have this white wall. What the hell is that? I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"What are you talking about? The wall looks fine."

"I'm going to Home Depot." Randy said, getting up and heading up the stairs.

John just sat there and stared at where Randy was once sitting. At first he thought Randy was joking, but when he heard the sound of the closet door slamming, John knew that it wasn't any joke. Jumping up, John ran up the stairs and into their bedroom where he found Randy pulling on a shirt.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I'm serious. That wall looks like shit and I'm going to fix it."

"You do realize that if we paint this wall then we're going to have to do something about every other wall in this house." John said, pulling out a pair of pants.

"Well, we have two and a half days to deal with the issue. Let's take care of downstairs then take care of the upstairs when we get back."

"I feel like I should be talking you out of doing this, but that won't do any good will it?"

"It probably wouldn't, no." Randy said, shaking his head. He kissed John then went back downstairs.

John sighed and grabbed a fresh shirt from the closet. He knew by now that if Randy had something on his mind that needed to be done, it got done. The man was incredibly stubborn like that. After John was ready, he went downstairs and found Randy in the kitchen with a pad and pencil. John looked over his shoulder and took a peek.

_Living Room ~ Pale Yellow_

_ Family Room ~ Beige _

_ Kitchen ~ Pale Green_

_ Dining Room ~ Red_

_ Bathroom ~ Pale Blue_

_Guest Bedroom ~ Light Blue_

"This is insane, you know that, right?" John said, looking at Randy.

"It's not insane. This is called decorating."

"You're repainting the entire house just because you didn't like one wall. That, my love, is insane."

"Are you going to stop me?

"No . . ."

"Are you going to help me pain the walls?"

"No, but . . ." John started, but stopped when Randy continued talking.

"Then you are just as insane as I am. Now quit the bitching and let's go."

With that, Randy left, leaving the door open, knowing that John would follow. John did indeed follow, but with a confused look that immediately brought a smile to Randy's face. Confusing John, making him think about what they were just talking about, never ceased to amuse him.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked when John got in the Hummer.

"Uh-huh . . ."

"Awesome." Randy said, starting to Hummer.

Twenty minutes later, John and Randy were in the Home Depot by the paints. John was just standing there while Randy stared at all the different colours. He continuously looked from the pad to the paints then back again. At first John found it amusing. Now, John found it downright annoying. He was getting impatient fast.

"Will you just pick one so we can get the hell out of here? I don't want to stand here all day long."

"This might go a lot faster if you'd get over here and help me out." Randy shot back, not taking his eyes off the paints.

"Why would I do that when you are probably going to shoot them down?"

Randy was quiet for a minute. He looked down and nodded before looking back up. "Yeah, that's probably true."

John groaned and sat down on the floor. By looking at the expression on Randy's face, he knew that it was going to be a while before they left. He watched as Randy scrunched up his nose. He always did that when he was trying to figure something out. It was one of the many reasons why he loved Randy. Even if John was so annoyed with him, there was always something that brought up the reasons of their love.

Randy finally decided on the colours for the living room and family room. He was getting ready to put the cans of paint in the cart when he discovered that there was no cart.

"Where's our cart, John?"

"I don't know." John shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? The cart was right here. Why weren't you watching it?"

"I wasn't watching it because I was watching you."

Randy didn't say anything at first. He just stared at the love on John's face. Even after all the years they've been together, John always seemed to take Randy's breath away. Randy shook his head and smiles.

"You make it impossible for me to be angry with you, you know that right?"

John smiled. He stood up and took the cans for Randy. "I know, baby." John kissed Randy. "I'll go get us another cart."

"Okay, JC. I'll be here."

"I know you will."

John left the aisle and headed to the entrance of the store. Randy turned back to the selection of paints. Almost immediately he fell back into concentration. This was his and John's new home. He wanted to make sure it was perfect for them.

The sound of Randy's phone broke him out of his concentration. Sighing impatiently, Randy pulled out his phone. Turning back to the paints, Randy answered.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

There was nothing.

"You're an asshole for breaking my concentration." Randy hung up the phone and pushed it back into his pocket.

A couple minutes later, John walked over with a new cart. He put the car next to Randy and got back into his place on the floor.

"Did you try to call me, John?"

"No, why do you ask?

"It's nothing. Someone called and no one said anything." Randy shrugged.

"I hate when that happens. It's so annoying." John shook his head.

An hour later, John and Randy walked into the house with six cans of paint. After putting sheets on the floor and on the furniture, John and Randy opened the window and got to work. They spent the entire day painting the rooms.

It was much more fun than John expected. Randy and he talked about nothing and everything. They laughed and smiled, hugged and kissed, and everything in between. Just being able to talk to each other and spend more time together was a dream come true. Both hated the distance that was between them when Randy was injured. They were alone and lost without each other. Now that they were finally together, they both valued the time that they shared.

"I can't believe we finished the six rooms in one day. That is awesome. We are awesome." John said, giving Randy a high-five.

"That is awesome. Now all we have to do is let this dry. We'll be able to put the furniture back after that."

"Oo, we missed a spot."

"Where did we miss a spot?" Randy asked, immediately looking around.

"Randy."

Randy looked back at John. John, who had pale yellow on his finger, reached over and poked Randy on the nose. John smiled and started laughing.

"You didn't just do that."

"Oh, I did, baby."

"You are dead. I hope you know that." Randy said, sticking his entire hand in the paint.

John took of running. Randy put the bucket down and quickly chased after him. When Randy rounded the corner, John wrapped his arm around Randy, catching him. He pulled Randy close, bringing his lips to Randy's. Randy wrapped one arm around Randy's neck, while the other, that was covered in the pale yellow paint, was placed on John's cheek and chin.

When they pulled apart, they immediately broke in smiles. Randy kissed John on the cheek.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I'll have whatever you are cooking. I'll eat anything."

"To be honest, right now I don't feel like cooking. Shall we order pizza?"

"That sounds good to me. You know what I like."

"Alright, I'll go order that now. I'll be back in a bit to help you clean up."

With that being said, John went back to the family room while Randy made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and was about to dial when his cell phone rang again.

Randy put the phone of the counter and got out his cell that was still in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Randy, what's up?"

Randy didn't say anything. At the moment, he couldn't. He had absolutely no idea how Dave Batista got his phone number. They weren't friends. Yeah, they'd give the occasional hi's and bye's, but that was about it.

"How did you get my cell number?"

"I wanted to call and apologize for my actions last night. It was really wrong of me to kiss you like that." Dave said, ignoring Randy's question.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I won't stop John from kicking your ass next time."

"I also wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get a couple drinks."

Again, Randy didn't say anything. The man was confusing the hell out of him right now. He knew that Randy belonged to John. He also knew how happy he was with John. Why Dave suddenly started pursuing him was just crazy.

"Dave, I'm with John."

"He doesn't have to know."

"I'm hanging up now, Dave. Don't call back."

With that being said, Randy hung the phone up. Shaking his head, Randy flipping his phone back open and went to his address book. Right under Adam's name was Dave Batista.

**Author's Note ~ I'm really sorry this has taken me forever to finish. The updates might get slower, but bare with me. The story is not forgotten. I'm not getting writer's block or anything like that. It's just that I don't like what I wrote so I keep deleted the chapter and starting over. Chapter 15 is up, though, and hopefully I'll get Chapter 16 up by next week. ^_^**


	16. Something to Worry About

** "God, that plane ride was a bitch. That is the last time we are flying commercial. I'm not going to sit in front of a wailing three year old with incredible long legs again. Damn kid wouldn't stop kicking the seat. Look at my shirt!" John complained. "I have coffee on my shirt!"**

** Randy and John had just made their way to their next destination. It was Friday morning. They were walking through the airport heading to the baggage claim. **

** While John was complaining about the flight, Randy was in his own world. He couldn't get a certain phone call out of his head. He knew he was probably being totally overdramatic about it, but there was just something about it that spooked him. There was no way any of his friends gave Dave is cell phone number. They knew that there was history between them, and they knew that Randy wanted nothing to do with Dave. That just left two of the most important questions of all … who gave Dave Batista his phone number and why was Dave Batista suddenly so interested in him.**

** "I slept with Vince the other day. That man is a wild one." John said, looking at Randy. He could tell that Randy wasn't listening at all.**

** "That's good." Randy said, nodding. He glanced over at John then looked back forward, getting sucked back into his own world. "Sorry about your shirt." It took Randy a couple minutes to actually process John's word. "Hang on, you did what?"**

** "What is going on with you, Randy? You have been very, very quiet lately." John asked, ignoring Randy's question.**

** "It's nothing. I've just been thinking a lot lately." Randy answered. He looked down and started messing with the engagement ring on his left hand. Randy definitely didn't want to involve John in all of the drama. It was probably nothing anyway. He would just talk to Dave and set things straight. "It's all fine."**

** John didn't say anything. Seeing the uneasy look in Randy's eyes, the completely off behaviour, he immediately thought of the worst. Just thinking about it made his heart pound and ache.**

** "Is it uh … is it about us?"**

** "What?" Randy asked, confused. When he saw what John was looking at, Randy immediately stopped and took John's hand. "No, John, I have no second thoughts about us at all. This wedding is definitely going to happen and I am definitely going to become Randy Cena. There is no doubt in my mind about that."**

** John took a deep breath and nodded his head. He squeezed Randy's hand. Both men continued walking. Randy wrapped his arm around John, bringing him closer.**

** "I can't believe you thought that I was having second thoughts. I could never." Randy kissed John on the side of the head.**

** "I don't know why I did. I just saw you messing with your ring and instantly thought of the worst." John shrugged, leaning his head against Randy.**

** "You don't ever have to worry. You're stuck with me forever."**

** "I like the sound of that." John smiled.**

** They fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way over to the baggage claim. After collecting their bags, John and Randy made their way out of the airport and to their rental car.**

** John and Randy tossed their things in the trunk and got in the car. As they were pulling out, John looked over at Randy and nudged him in the side with his finger.**

** "Ow." Randy pouted, rubbing his side.**

** "I have a question for you."**

** "Which is?"**

** "What was on your mind earlier? You had a really spaced out look on your face."**

** "You had to poke me to ask that?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow. When John only shrugged and smiled, Randy smirked. "How was Vince? Is he as good as I am?"**

** "Oh, don't make me answer that, Rand. You are one thing, but Vince … that man is wilder than he looks."**

** "You're a sicko, John." Randy laughed, shaking his head.**

** When John and Randy got to the hotel, they were able to sneak by Cody and Evan, who was fussing with the manager about God, knows what. They dropped their bags on the floor and immediately went to the bed. Climbing in, John and Randy snuggled close and shut their eyes for a well deserved nap. **

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo **

** John and Randy arrived at the arena with about twenty minutes to spare before dealing with the hustle and bustle of the house show. Making their way to the locker room, John noticed that Randy had once again fallen into his own world. He didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but to worry. Randy was always very vocal about things. It didn't really matter what the topic was about. He'd always let his opinions known. Whatever Randy wasn't talking about must have been important to not share.**

** Right before turning the corner, Randy caught sight of Shawn. He was talking on his cell phone. Randy let go of John's hand.**

** "Can you take my bag for me? I need to talk to someone right quick."**

** "Yeah, sure … is everything alright? Anything I need to know about?"**

** "No, babe, you don't need to worry about anything. I'm okay." Randy winked and kissed John's cheek before hurrying down the hall.**

** John sighed and headed for the locker room.**

** Shawn had just hung up the phone when Randy walked up to him. Randy looked up and down the hallway before giving Shawn's his full attention.**

** "Are you okay, Randy?"**

** "I'm not sure, Shawn. I don't know if I should be annoyed or worried."**

** "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"**

** "Okay, my debut on Raw, Batista was practically raping me with his hands. When we were at the bar, he kissed me. You know that. Well, on Tuesday, he called me on my cell phone. I have no idea how he got it. I know none of you would give it to him and I don't give out my cell phone number."**

** "Have you talked to John about this?"**

** "I don't want to. He was getting ready to kill him on Monday after my match and at the pub."**

** "That's true." Shawn said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, what did Batista want when he called?"**

** "He wanted to go out."**

** Shawn didn't say anything for a minute. He bit his bottom lip, something he did when he was thinking or concentrating on something.**

** "I really think you should talk to John about this, Randy. I think he'd want to know if Dave was putting moves on you."**

** Randy sighed and shook his head. "He's going to explode and hunt him down."**

** "Maybe that's a good thing. Dave's never been able to take no for an answer. Why do you think Rey got drafted to Smackdown?"**

** "This is so not what I wanted to deal with." Randy sighed again and leaned against the wall. "I guess I have to tell John then. This is going to be a bucket of fun."**

** "You might want to move. John's match is up first, remember?"**

** "What? Why in the hell is he first! He's always last! Damn it!" **

** Randy took off down the hall. He through the locker room door open and burst in. Cody squealed and jumped into Teddy's arms. Evan started coughing. He swallowed one too many skittles. Jack started patting his back until they went down.**

** "Randy, what's wrong?" Drew asked, standing up.**

** "Where's John?"**

** "He already left for the ring."**

** "Shit." **

** Randy immediately turned around and started running down the hallway towards the ring. Right when he got to the gorilla, one of the monitors caught Randy's eye. He was able to witness Dave spearing John right into the security rail.**

Sorry this has taken me forever to update and for it being so short. I'll try to get them updated faster for you guys. Hope you enjoy! ^_^


	17. The Choice

** "Ugh. . . God, my head hurts . . ."**

** John opened his eyes and slowly reached his hand up to his face. The only lights that were on in the hospital room were on the far side of the room. Even that was enough to make John squint and wince in pain. **

** "You've been out for a couple hours." Randy said, leaning in closer. He took John's hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"**

** ". . . Like I just got speared into a guardrail . . ." John answered.**

** "At least you remember." Randy said, breathing a sigh of relief. The doctors said that there was a small chance John wouldn't remember what happened. He hit his head pretty bad. That was enough to make Randy go insane with worry. **

** "Speaking of, why in the hell is Dave spearing me? That wasn't supposed to happen."**

** There was so much Randy could say to answer that question, but for the life of him, he just couldn't seem to do it. When it first happened, Randy hated himself for not saying anything before. Maybe if he did then John wouldn't be going in blind. He would know that something was up, so he would always be wary and guarded. Randy chewed himself out, hating himself for holding everything in, thinking that he could handle Dave on his own. **

** Now . . . telling John was something that Randy felt he couldn't do. He should, yes, but he wasn't going to. Dave wanted Randy. Randy wasn't going to get John in the crossfire again. John wasn't going to be apart of whatever Dave had against him. It was Randy's fight and he was going to do everything in his power to keep John safe.**

** "I don't know, baby." **

** John sighed and stared at the ceiling. His back, neck, and head were killing him. The spasms were intense at times, making him want to cry. It was something he was use to, though. In the wrestling business, getting bumps, bruise, concussions, it was all apart of the job description. **

** "So, when am I set free?" John finally asked, looking back at Randy who was watching him intently.**

** "The doctor wants to keep you over night just to make sure you are okay. They also want to run tests in the morning just to make sure everything's alright with your head."**

** "They didn't do that when I was unconscious?"**

** "No, baby, they weren't going to do that with you unconscious." Randy said, shaking his head.**

** "Great. Now I'm stuck in a damn bed." John sighed impatiently.**

** "At least you are stuck in a damn bed with me by your side." Randy squeezed John's hand, letting him know, that he wasn't going to leave his side.**

** "That is true. It would probably be a lot worse if you weren't here. Some nurse might try to make moves on me while I'm incapacitated or something. At least I'm safe with you here."**

** "I'll definitely watch your back." Randy smiled and nodded his head.**

** John couldn't help but smile back. When Randy smiled, it was like it lit up John's entire world. The first time John saw his smile, he knew that Randy was going to be it for him. No other smile could match Randy's. It was just impossible.**

** "Well, I hope you have something for me to do while I'm here. You know I get bored rather quickly."**

** "Knowing you, John, I bet you can find something to entertain yourself when you get to that point." Randy said, smiling all the more.**

** "Yeah, you're probably right about that."**

** "The boys are on their way up here."**

** "Oh, no, they can't come here. They are going to be all sweet and shit like that. I can't take that. I'm not dying."**

** "I think the only ones who will do that are Cody, Evan, Justin, and Bryan. Cody and Ev will probably be the ones to freak Justin and Bryan out to the point of that."**

** "They are an insane bunch." **

** "But that's part of the reason why we love them so much." Randy smiled.**

** Before John could say anything, there was a soft knock on the door. It slowly opened, and a puffy faced Cody stuck his head in. The second he saw John in the bed, his eyes watered all the more. His chin started to tremble. He head disappeared from the doorway.**

** John and Randy shared a look before the door opened again. Evan was the first one in. When he saw John he ran over and jumped on the bed. He scurried over to John and hugged him tightly. **

** "I was so scared!" Evan said, sniffling. **

** "I'm okay, Evvy." John said, wrapping his arms around Evan. He kissed him softly on top of the head.**

** All of the other boys piled into the room. They all gathered around the bed and Randy.**

** "The nurse said that there was only supposed to be about three in the room at the time. The second she was out of sight, we rushed in." JoMo said, smiling. "How are you feeling, man?"**

** "My back and neck are stiff and sore. My head is pounding. Other than that, though, I'm great. I'm glad you're all here."**

** "Bullshit." Hunter said, smiling and shaking his head. "You don't want to see tears and pity."**

** "Stop crying, Cody!" Evan said almost immediately after Hunter finished speaking.**

** Cody was in Teddy's arms. His head was buried in the crick of Teddy's neck; every once in a while, they would hear a sniffle or a soft sob. Cody was always every emotional when it came to any of them. He hated when they were hurt or sick. **

** "Aw, baby . . ." Randy stood up and went over to Cody and Teddy. He rubs Cody's back. "Don't cry, Cody. John is okay."**

** "Yeah, Codes, I'm fine." John said.**

** "No, you're not." Cody sobbed.**

** "I'm sore, but I'm okay. Don't be upset, Coddles."**

** Cody didn't say anything back to John or Randy. He kept his head buried in Teddy's neck. **

** "He'll calm down some when the other boys are playing." Teddy said. He kissed Cody on the side of the head before looking back at John. "So, when are you getting out of here?"**

** "Tomorrow . . . maybe the day after tomorrow, it all depends on is test results." Randy answered before John could even open his mouth.**

** "You didn't say anything about being here an extra day." John said his jaw dropping.**

** "Like I said, it all depends on your test results. They aren't going to let you go home when you have some damage, John. Medicine sometimes can't fix that shit."**

** "I hate this. I'm going to be stuck in this damn bed with nothing to do. These nurses are going to be putting the moves on me because I'm such a sexy dude. I won't be able to fight back because they have pointy things." **

** The entire room was silent by the time John finished his little rant. It took him a couple minutes to notice the staring, and even when he did, he looked oblivious.**

** "What?"**

** Everyone in the room suddenly burst out laughing. Teddy couldn't even hold onto Cody anymore. Cody landed on his feet before he lost his balance and landed on his butt. It didn't take long before Teddy joined him. Shawn had to lean on Hunter to keep himself on his feet. Chris, Adam, Mike, and JoMo were leaning against the wall. By the time to laughter stopped, everyone had tears running down their faces.**

** "I don't understand why you are all laughing. Shut like this happens all the times in hospitals." John said, pouting.**

** "Oh my, God, John . . ." Christian said, trying to get himself under control. "We love you so much, man."**

** John crossed his arms and pouted all the more.**

** "I hate this, but I think we need to be going, guys. We don't want that nurse coming in here and running us out. They might not let us come back if that happens." Shawn said, wiping a few tears out of his eyes.**

** "Yeah, you're probably right, Shawn." Hunter nodded. We patted John on the shoulder. "We'll talk to you later, man. Take care."**

** "I'm in good hands."**

** "See you later, John." Shawn said, smiling.**

** "Don't get yourself into any trouble, John." Teddy said. He had his arm around Cody, who still wouldn't look at any of them.**

** "You know me, Teddy. Trouble is my middle name." John said giving that dimpled smile.**

** "That's very true." Teddy said. He looked at Cody. "Are you going to say goodbye, baby boy?"**

** Cody turned his head just a little so he could see John. He gave a small wave before hiding again.**

** "Bye, Codes. I'll see you later." John said.**

** Justin, Bryan, and Evan walked over and kissed John on the cheek. Mike and JoMo stood behind them, holding hands.**

** "Bye, babies." John smiled. "I'll see you guys later."**

** "Alright, man. Be good." JoMo said, smiling.**

** "Bye, John!" Evan said. He climbed back on the bed and gave John a hug. "Don't eat any of the hospital food. It's all nasty and not good."**

** "Oo, I'm glad you told me. Thank you, Evan." John said, chuckling.**

** Evan hopped off the bed and led Justin and Bryan out of the room, following Hunter and Shawn's lead.**

** We'll see you, John." Mike said. **

** With that, the pair followed after Justin, Bryan, and Evan.**

** "Call us if you need anything." Adam said, walking up with Chris right beside him.**

** "I will." John nodded. "Randy's not leaving, so I might not have to."**

** "We'll see you whenever then."**

** After another round of goodbyes, Chris and Adam left. **

** "We'll probably come by later with some food for you guys. Like Evan said, the hospital food tastes like shit. I'm sure you'll want a big hamburger later on." Christian said, smiling when John did.**

** "Oh, God, yes . . . a nice big, juicy hamburger sounds so good right now."**

** "We'll definitely get you one. You still want the chicken tenders, Rand?" Drew asked.**

** "Uh, yeah, that's fine. Take care of John first, though." Randy answered.**

** "They'll be taking care of me if they take care of you, Randy." John said. **

** "Yes, well, I'm not the one in a hospital bed, am I?"**

** "No, but . . ." John started, only to get interrupted.**

** "Exactly, so shut up." Randy said. He smiled when John slumped in his seat and pouted again.**

** "Bye, guys." Christian said, shaking his head.**

** When they were all alone again, John sighed and got into a comfortable position. He situated himself where he was able to look at Randy easily so it wouldn't hurt his neck anymore than it already was.**

** "What's up with you?"**

** "What do you mean?" Randy asked.**

** "You look like something's wrong."**

** There it was again . . . another opening . . . another chance to come clean and tell John what was killing him not to say. Randy knew, though, if he told John, John would jump out of his bed and hunt Dave down. The words formed in his mouth, but he just couldn't let them out.**

** "I'm fine."**

** "Are you sure?" John asked, looking at Randy carefully. Randy was always hard to read, but something just wasn't feeling right about him.**

** "I guess this is now hitting me . . . you being here." Randy said, giving an excuse that wasn't truly a lie, but something that John would believe easily. "I hate seeing you like this. It's pretty scary." **

** "I've been to the hospital before. It's nothing new." John said, shrugging.**

** "It doesn't make it any easier, though. It doesn't make it any less scary." Randy said. This part was true. "Accidents do happen in hospitals. The smallest things turn into something much greater."**

"**You're not going to lose me, baby. I'm not going anywhere." John reached over and took Randy's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm going to put a ring on your finger and live an incredibly long life with you before I kick the bucket."**

** Randy smiled. He got up and sat down on the bed, beside John. He leaned down and kissed John on the forehead.**

** "I like the sound of that."**


	18. Planning Forever

**John yawned and turned his head to the window. Outside the leaves were falling from the trees. Every time the wind blew, the leaves rained from the trees. The day was cloudy. The sun was nowhere to be found, which seemed to make the colours on the trees all the more beautiful. **

** Looking away from the window, John searched the room until he found what he was looking for. John's breathe hitched in his throat when he caught sight of Randy. It was something he knew would never stop happening. He couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face. Words couldn't describe how much he loved Randy. It was just like breathing. Without it, he wouldn't be able to live.**

** On the other side of the hospital room, Randy was sitting on a rocking chair, his feet propped up on the small table in the corner, with a magazine in his hand. He had a pen in his right hand. Every once in a while, he would put the end in his mouth and nibble on it before taking it scribbling something down on the magazine. The look on his face was full of concentration. **

** Feeling eyes on him, Randy looked up and immediately caught John's. Randy couldn't help but smile.**

** "Hey."**

** John smiled back even more. Not taking his eyes off of Randy, he leaned his head back on the pillow.**

** "Hey."**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "I'm just watching and thinking."**

** "What are you thinking about?" Randy asked, cocking his head to the side.**

** "I'm thinking about how I am to have someone like you. I'm thinking about forever. Every time that I imagine it, you're in it."**

** Randy didn't say anything at first. He couldn't. A lump had formed in his throat, making speech impossible. His eyes had watered so suddenly, he wasn't prepared for them. Blinking the tears away and swallowing the lump, Randy gave John a small smile.**

** "Forever seems nice." His voice was low.**

** "Forever is very nice." John nodded.**

** Randy stood up and made his way over to the bed. He had down beside John and looked into the eyes he fell head over heels in love with. Even with a small smile on his face, Randy could see the dimples. Looking down, Randy took John's hand and held onto it, John's fingers immediately wrapped around Randy's hand.**

** John gently lifted Randy's head with his free hand. His blue-gray eyes looked like a storm. It was something that John could never get over. The way they churned when he was angry or upset, the way they lit up whenever he was happy, it was beautiful.**

** Leaning forward, John softly brushed his lips against Randy's. Kissing Randy would never get old. Holding Randy into his arms was something he knew would never cease to amaze him. They fit perfectly together. It was like they were made for each other.**

** With his free hand, John brought it to the back of Randy's head, pulling him closer. Randy rested his hand on John's thigh. He moved his body closer, needing John's warmth and love to seep through more than it already was. No matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like the first. The shudder that went through Randy the first time still coursed through him to the day. The way his heart immediately kept pounding in his chest when John's touched him, kissed him, looked at him . . . it never stopped. **

** When the kiss finally ended, John leaned his forehead against Randy's. For minutes, all they did was look into each other's eyes. Neither could look away from the perfection that was in front of them. **

** Randy was the first to know. Leaning up, Randy kissed John on the forehead before getting closer to him. He leaned against John, resting his head on John's shoulder. He never let go of John's hand.**

** Wrapping his arm around Randy, John laid his head down on top of Randy's. **

_**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo **_

** The sound of the toilet flushing woke Randy up. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was lying in John's bed. The covers were wrapped around him. Instead of the bed being at an angle like it was before, the bed was completely down. **

** John wasn't in the bed, though. That was what confused Randy the most. Sitting up, Randy saw John taking a seat in the chair he once occupied. John picked up the magazine that Randy was once reading and started flipping the pages.**

** "What are you doing up, John?" Randy asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.**

** "Well, for the first two hours, I was watching you sleep. I then decided that I needed to stretch my legs. Sitting for so long was making my ass sore. So, I got up and started walking around. I got bored, and I remembered that you had a magazine, so I went over, grabbed it, and have been absorbed ever since." John explained getting out of the chair and making his way back to the bed.**

** "The doctor said you needed rest."**

** "The doctor apparently doesn't know what he's talking about because I feel amazing."**

** "You are a very stubborn man, John." Randy said, smiling. He moved over to the side closet to the window so John could have the other side. "I should have known you would get out of that bed the second you had the chance."**

** "I play by my own rules." John smiled, giving Randy a wonderful view of his beautiful dimples.**

** Randy smiled and shook his head. "Have you found anything interesting in there?" Randy asked, motioning to the magazine.**

** "There are a lot of pretty cakes in here. I can't believe we haven't even started planning our wedding yet." John shook his head.**

** "I thought the same thing when I was waiting for you to wake up. They had this magazine in the lobby. I thought now was a good time to at least get started. We aren't rushing."**

** "No, we aren't." John agreed. He opened the magazine and moved closer to Randy. "You circled the ones you liked and I circled the ones I liked."**

** "What type of cake do we want?"**

** "I was thinking we could get a marble cake. I mean, we both like chocolate, but with Cody around, we probably would only get a tiny piece. Cody would have inhaled the entire thing before we get our plates."**

** Randy laughed and nodded his head. "That is true. A marble cake sounds perfect.**

** "How many tiers do you want it?"**

** "Hmm . . . well, we need a cake big enough for both of our families and for the boys. We're going to need a pretty big cake." Randy said calculated the amount of people that would be there in his head.**

** "So we're talking about four or five tiers then."**

** "Yeah, probably . . . I mean, look at how much you and I can eat. Times that by the amount of people that are going to be there . . . that's going to be a lot of cake."**

** "Yeah, that's true."**

** "Oh, speaking of, don't you even think about smashing cake into my face." **

** "What?" John laughed.**

** "You heard me. When we are cutting the cake, if you spread cake and icing over my face, I'm going to kick your ass."**

** "Aw, come on, baby. Where's the fun in that?"**

** "A wedding isn't for fun, John. We are cementing our futures together." Randy said.**

** "The wedding isn't for fun, but we aren't talking about that. We are talking about the reception here. Now that is another story."**

** "Let me put it to you like this, John . . . if you put that cake anywhere that isn't in my mouth then you are going to be heading face first into it."**

** "You are no fun." John said, pouting.**

** Randy leaned over and kissed John on the lips. "You know that's not true.***

** ". . . okay, fine, you aren't boring, but you are stubborn."**

** "I guess that's something we have in common." **

** "That's not a good trait of ours, is it?"**

** "It has its ups and downs."**

** John smiled and rested his head on Randy's shoulder. He and Randy looked at the different cakes. Every once in a while they commented on the styles and textures. When they got to the end of the magazine, John thought of a question.**

** "What are we going to wear?"**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Well, I mean, the brides wear white dresses and the grooms wear black tuxes. What are we going to wear? I know that you aren't going to be wearing a dress and I know my fat ass isn't going to be able to fit in one."**

** "Wow . . . I haven't really thought about that." Randy confessed, looking up from the magazine.**

** "I think you should call your mum. She has an answer for everything."**

** "Yeah, she does."**

** The door opened and a nurse walked in with a clipboard. It was time for her to jot down John's vitals. While she was doing that, Randy grabbed his phone and went out into the hallway. After dialing the number, Randy waited for her to answer.**

** "Hello, my Randal."**

** "How do you do that? You don't have caller ID on your phone."**

** "Well, hello to you, too."**

** Randy smiled and shook his head. "Hi, mum."**

** "Hi, baby." Even though they were so far away, Randy could tell that Elaine was smiling. Times like this reminded Randy of how much he missed them. "What can I help you with?"**

** "Well, it has to do with the wedding."**

** "I'm listening."**

** "We don't know what to wear."**

** "You wear white and John wears black."**

** ". . . That didn't take you long."**

** "It was very easy. Your character is dark. We see you all the time in black. Being in white will distance you from your character."**

** "It's times like these where I really wish you were close by."**

** Elaine smiled. "I miss you, too, honey."**

** "I'll talk to you later, mum. I love you."**

** "I love you, too."**

** With that, Randy hung up the phone and walked back into John's room. The nurse had just finished with her checkup.**

** "How is he doing?" Randy asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed.**

** His vitals are a whole lot better from what they were last night. I'm going to give these to the doctor and he'll decide what he wants to do from there."**

** "Thanks."**

** When the nurse left the room, John turned his attention back to Randy.**

** "So, what did she say?"**

** "Mother thinks that since my character is so dark, I should wear white."**

** "That'll work." John nodded.**

** "It's going to be really weird. I don't wear white often."**

** "You're going to look amazing in white, Rand. The white will bring out the beauty of your eyes."**

** Randy smiled. He leaned over and kissed John.**

** "I love you, John."**

** "I love you, too, baby."**


	19. Trouble

_ "No! I refuse!"_

_ "John, please, man, let's get the hell out of here, stop being so damn stubborn!" Randy reasoned, trying hard not to beg and/or lose his patience. "Just let them wheel you out of here. It's regulation."_

_ "Randy, does it look like I need to be rolled out? I mean, honestly. Last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with my legs."_

_ "There will be if you don't sit your fat ass on that wheelchair."_

_ "Break them, bitch." John said, narrowing his eyes at his lover._

_ Randy groaned and sat down in one of the chairs. He shook his head and leaning back. They weren't going to be leaving anytime soon, especially with John acting the way he was._

_ "I knew you were just bluffing." John said, seeming right pleased._

_ "John, please, I'm begging you. Please let them wheel you out of here so we can go back to the hotel. I'll let you drive if you do." Randy begged._

_ That definitely caught John's attention. He narrowed his eyes at Randy, trying to see if he could detect a lie. When he saw none, he rubbed his chin, thinking over Randy's proposal._

_ "So, if I let them wheel me out of here then I get to drive?"_

_ "Yes. I'll let you drive." Randy nodded, trying to keep his patience in check. John was making it very difficult, though._

_ "Alright, Orton, you have yourself a deal." John said, nodding._

_ After getting all of their things together and after checking out of the hospital, Randy followed as one of the nurses pushed John out of the hospital. Randy helped John out of the chair and helped him walk over to the car. Only when Randy started directing John to the passenger side did he speak._

_ "What the hell? Wrong side, Randy, we aren't in England."_

_ "Pretend it is." Randy said, opening the door._

_ "You lying bitch! You said I could drive!" John exclaimed._

_ "And you are stupid for even thinking I would let you drive after being in the hospital." Randy said, pushing John in the car. "Besides, if you were listening, I said you could drive. I didn't say anything about you driving today. So, technically, I'm not lying."_

_ "I hate the way you choose to be." John said, shaking his head at Randy._

_ "Oh, my heart just broke into a thousand pieces. You're words are so cold." Randy said, putting a hand on his heart for dramatic affect._

_ "Ugh." John said, pouting._

_ Randy smirked and made his way to the driver side after closing John's door. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and made his way to the highway. It wasn't a far drive, but they had to go across an intersection, which, at times, was every crowded. Thankfully, though, there was no rush. Randy pulled into their hotel parking lot ten minutes later._

_ With Randy's help, John was walking towards the hotel, not even bothering with any of the luggage. After Randy's little trick, the last thing he wanted to do was help carry the bags. Instead, John made his way over to the front desk._

_ "Hello, good sir. My bitch and I are here to check in." John said, keeping a straight face. The clerk's jaw dropped several times, but nothing would come out. "Ah, there he is."_

_ Randy dropped the bags when he got over to the counter with John. The look on the clerk's face told Randy everything he wanted to know._

_ "What did you say to him?"_

_ "I only told him that you, being my bitch, and I wanted to check in." John explained, shrugging his shoulders innocently._

_ "You are an immature bitch." Randy said, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the clerk who was looking at the both of them like they were crazy. "We have reservations."_

_ After a second of just staring, the clerk finally got the hint. His cheeks immediately went red as he started punching away on the keyboard. A few minutes later, John and Randy were heading to the elevator._

_ "Are you going to act like a baby until you get to drive?" Randy asked, dropping the bags when they got in the elevator. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms._

_ "I don't know what you are talking about, Randal." _

_ "Uh-huh, yeah, sure you don't."_

_ "Shut up, bitch." John said, right when the doors opened._

_ "Stop calling me a bitch, John, or I'll make you mine right here in this fucking elevator!" Randy snapped, getting in John's face. _

_ The sound of a little gasp was the only thing that caught Randy's attention. When he turned and looked, an elderly woman was staring at Randy like he had three heads. The man with her pulled her closer to him. He started hitting buttons, trying to get the door opened again. When it finally worked, the man pulled the woman out of the elevator and gave Randy an evil glare before following after her._

_ "Whoa. You would feel like shit if she had a heart attack right there." John said, shaking his head._

_ Randy just shook his head and sighed impatiently. When the doors opened on their floor, Randy grabbed their bags and walked out. John followed after him. When they got to their room, Randy started fiddling with the bags, trying to get the keycard out of his pocket without dropping the bags. They were pretty heavy._

_ Finally, John put a hand on Randy's arm, stopping him. He went inside of Randy's pocket and pulled out the keycard. After opening the door, he took a couple bags from Randy and went inside. _

_ Sighing, Randy kicked the door closed and dropped the remaining bags on the floor. _

_ "Randy! John!" _

_ Both men jumped and turned around. Sitting on the bed was Cody and Teddy. The smile couldn't be knocked off Cody's face, it was so bright. Teddy looked embarrassed and ready to run if John and Randy jumped to attack._

_ "Cody . . . what the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked, looking at John, who only shrugged. He was just as lost as Randy was._

_ "Evan and Jack got in a fight, so we said that Evan can have our room." Cody explained._

_ "And you're going to be staying in here?" John asked._

_ "Yup, we sure are!" Cody said, smiling even brighter, if possible._

_ "How did you even get in here?" Randy asked, confused._

_ "Cody picked the lock." Teddy answered, speaking up for the first time._

_ Before either could answer, there was a knock on the door. John opened it and in walked Shawn, Hunter, Justin, and Daniel. All were carrying bags._

_ "D and J are here!" Cody said, jumping up and down on the bed. _

_ Both smiled and made their way to the bed. Teddy relaxed tremendously when Shawn and Hunter walked in. Justin and Daniel both climbed on the bed with Codiase. After Cody gave them both a big hug, they started talking._

_ "Um . . . what the hell is going on?" John asked, looking from the boys on the bed to Shawn and Hunter._

_ "I have no idea. They just gave us the room number. Our card wouldn't work and we could hear you guys in here, so yeah . . . that's pretty much where we are at right now." Hunter shrugged._

_ "So they fucked our rooms up again." John shook his head. "That is just like them."_

_ "I don't see what good it'll do if we get everything sorted out. I mean, Cody, Ted, Justin, Daniel, and Evan will make their way over here before the night is up. We'll more than likely call everyone else because we'd probably be close to pulling our hair out. It wouldn't do any good." Randy added._

_ "That's true." John said, sighing. "To another matter, why are Evan and Jack fighting?"_

_ "They aren't."_

_ Everyone looked back to the door. Drew, Christian, Chris, Adam, Mike, and JoMo all walked through with their bags. After dropping them by the door, the six walked over._

_ "Evan and Jack are sleeping in their room." Drew finished._

_ "Big mouth, Chris, you have a very big mouth!" Cody shouted._

_ "Cody, stop yelling. If we get kicked out of here I'm kicking your ass." Randy threatened._

_ Cody pouted and sat down. He started mumbling. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Teddy blushed heavily halfway through it._

_ "Alright, well, we have a couple hours till we have to head down to the arena. I suggest we chill and watch some television." John suggested. He took Randy's hand and went over to the bed. _

_ After both sat down, Ted and Cody immediately got on either side of them. Hunter and Shawn sat on the other bed. Justin crawled over in between them while Daniel lay down on the foot of the bed. The other boys got comfortable on the floor._

_ "What are we going to watch?" JoMo asked, putting his arm around Mike._

_ "Reality TV is on channel 21." Mike spoke up, getting groans from just about everyone in the room. Teddy even resorted to throwing a pillow. "Hey! What the hell! We might see me!"_

_ "We are seeing you, Mike. We don't need to see you on the television." John said, flipping through the channels._

_ "Well, fine then." Mike pouted._

_ JoMo smiled and kissed Mike's cheek. Mike's pout immediately vanished, being replaced by a smile. "Love you." JoMo whispered._

_ "I love you, too."_

_Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo_

_ "Stupid fucking son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to kill that fucking asshole!" _

_ Everyone jumped when John stormed into the locker room. They knew it was coming, but it still scared the hell out of them. Randy was already on his feet, rushing over to John, trying to calm him down. Batista would be in the locker room in a matter of minutes. A fight was something that none of them needed right now, especially when it was because of Randy. They all heard the whispers Batista was throwing at John, knowing that it was going to cause logic to be thrown out the window. He was right, too. John was fuming. He was literally shaking with anger. _

_ "John, calm down. Just let it go." Randy said, rubbing his arms, trying to relieve some tension._

_ "How can I let it go!" John yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going to break that fucking bitch in half!"_

_ "No, you're not!" Randy shouted, trying to get John's attention. He grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you, John! Let it go and he will, too!"_

_ "Do you honestly believe that!" _

_ Before Randy could say anything, the locker room door opened and in walked the man himself, Dave Batista. He had a cocky smirk plastered across his face. His eyes were dancing with trouble._

_ "Hey, Randy, how are you?" _

_ "Don't talk to him, you pile of shit!" John snapped, pushing his way past Randy. If it wasn't for Hunter, Drew, and Jack, John probably would have killed Dave. "Who in the hell do you think you are!"_

_ "John, calm down!" Randy said, rushing over. He grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from losing his job and going to prison for murder._

_ "Randy, I was thinking you and I could go out tonight and get a late supper. What do you say?" Dave asked, completely ignoring John, which seemed to piss him off even more._

_ "Fuck off, Dave. The answer's no and it will always be no." Randy said. "John, come on. Let's go back to the hotel."_

_ Randy pulled on John's arm. John didn't move at first. So many ways to end Dave's existence were going through John's head. Each sounded so appealing. Randy's persisting voice, though, pulled him out of those thoughts. He sighed angrily. After giving Dave one more death glare, John allowed Randy to pull him out of the locker room. The rest of the boys gathered their belongings, as well as John and Randy's, and followed after them. _

_ "I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch." John said, shaking his head. The walk helped clear his mind somewhat, but he was still furious. The things Dave said to him, things he wanted to do to Randy, it just went straight through him. He wanted nothing more than to break each and every bone in Dave's body. "I want to break that man into a million pieces."_

_ "John, stop talking about him. He's only going to make you angrier." Randy said. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to John. "Here, drive us back to the hotel."_

_ "Do you really think me behind the wheel is a smart thing to do right now?"_

_ "You'll pay more attention to the road than that sick bastard. I'm in the car, too, so you'll be even more careful." Randy pushed John towards the driver side before going to the passenger side. "Besides, it'll force you to calm down before your blood pressure goes through the roof."_

_ "Why are you always thinking?"_

_ "Because I'm a calculative dude, that's why." Randy winked. "Drive."_

_ John sighed and, after getting in and putting his seatbelt on, pulled out of the parking lot. Randy was right. The drive definitely pulled him from his thoughts. Although, what Dave said wasn't going to be leaving his head anytime soon, it did force it back, putting their safety before anything else. Randy's hand wrapped around his also helped tremendously. Every time Randy looked over at him, he squeezed his hand. _

_ Thirty minutes later, everyone was in John and Randy's hotel room. It was a cycle. A couple would take a shower while everyone else prepared sleeping arrangements. Having ten plus people in one room really cramped things up, but it was something they were all use to. They were a big family. It wasn't a chore for them. _

_ John and Randy were the last ones to take a shower. When they got out, Randy gathered the laundry and grabbed his keycard._

_ "I'm going to go take care of these right now. It'll be easier for us in the morning. I'll clean them and we can sort it all out in the morning before we leave."_

_ "Babe, you do know it's like one o'clock in the morning, right?" John asked from their bed. "We can wake up early to take care of it."_

_ "John, I'll kill me if I don't get it done tonight." Randy kissed John. "I'll be quick."_

_ "Alright, alright, just don't get lost. I'm timing your ass."_

_ "Whatever, Cena, go to bed now." Randy laughed. He walked out of the room and closed the door._

_ The hotel they were in was pretty old. It was built in the early 1900's. Many years later, the basement was transformed into a laundry room. There were only seven down there, though. Just as Randy had hoped, the laundry room was all his. _

_ After dividing up the clothes, Randy put them in all of the washing machines and started them up. He leaned against one of them and closed his eyes, trying to get his head sorted out. That night had been crazy. He had no idea why Dave was suddenly so into him. It made him uncomfortable just thinking about it. Handling the situation was something Randy had no clue on. Seeing John so angry was something he wasn't use to, either. If Randy told him, he would blow up for sure. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep John under control. The only thing left to do would be to wait Dave out. Hopefully he'd let him and John be when nothing was coming back._

_ His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the basement opened. _

_ "Hey, Randy, I'm glad I caught you alone." Dave said, closing the door._


	20. Confusion

The only sound that could be heard throughout the hotel room was the snores and tired moans of the wrestlers scattered about. That's how it remained when Randy quietly opened the door and peaked in. He quietly made his way into the room, stepped over bodies and blankets, and made his way silently into the bathroom.

With shaking hands, Randy managed to take off his clothes and climb into the shower. He turned the hot water on and allowed it to sting his body. Several minutes went by before Randy did anything else.

In the other room, John moaned and rolled over. Without opening his eyes, John lifted his hand out and reached for Randy. When his hand connected with nothing, John opened his eyes and looked around. He could see body after body, but none of them were the one he was looking for.

It took a minute before John noticed the light in the bathroom. He could hear the water falling and crashing against the bottom of the tub. After taking another look around and realizing that Randy wasn't one of the bodies, John crawled out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. When he made to his destination, he put his ear against the door and knocked gently.

At first, John got no reply. Just when he got ready to knock again, Randy spoke.

"I'm in here."

"Yeah, I know." John answered; glancing around, he made sure everyone was still asleep. "What are you taking a shower for? You took one before you went to do the laundry."

Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before allowing him to think of an excuse or something to say to John, letting him know that he was alright. Thinking was hard, though, when he already had so much on his mind.

"Randy . . ."

"I'm fine, John. Can . . . can you go down there and pick up the laundry? I forgot."

John suddenly got confused. That made absolutely not sense whatsoever. He could tell something was wrong with Randy. His voice was just off. After ten years of being together, it was hard not to notice those types of things.

"Um, what do you mean you forgot the clothes? How is that even possible?"

"I, uh . . . I don't know. Just please go get the clothes." Randy called, needing to get rid of John. He couldn't deal with it right now. All Randy wanted to do was forget.

"Okay, what's wrong, Randy? How can you forget the clothes when you went down there to wash them? What happened?" John asked. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Randy didn't say anything. He didn't know how to answer that question when he didn't know what happened, either. So many things were going through his mind; it was hard to even think straight.

When Randy didn't answer or say anything else, John sighed and nodded his head. Clearly he couldn't have a conversation to the door, so he stopped trying.

"Alright, I'll get the clothes." John said before turning away from the door. After making his way across and in between bodies, John grabbed his key card and left the hotel room.

All the way to the basement, John tried to figure out what was going on with Randy. He had no idea what was going on with him. He was fine before he went to wash the clothes, but not himself when he got back. Something had to have happened in between that time span. Time . . . John stopped walking and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans. It was four-thirty in the morning. Randy left right before everyone went to bed, which was around midnight. If John wasn't confused then, he was definitely confused now. He wasn't use to doing laundry, but he knew that it didn't take that long to wash clothes.

When he got down to the laundry room, he sighed and looked around. All six of the washing machines had a green light on, which meant that they were being used. Walking over, John opened the first one and looked inside.

"What the hell . . ." He reached in and pulled out an item of clothing. Water was dripping from the shirt. "This shit hasn't even been in the damn dryer."

Dropping the shirt, John took a step back and put his hands on his hips, looking from one washing machine to the other. Shaking his head, John went over to the next one and pulled out another article of clothing. He went to the next one and pulled out some more clothes. He did the same thing with each of the others. The result was the same. The clothes were washed, but never dried.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Sun, why are you blinding my poor little eyes with your powerful rays?" Cody yawned, staring out the window.

"Cody, why are you awake so early in the morning?" Ted asked, rolling over so he could get a better look at his precious lover.

"I can't sleep anymore."

"So you've decided to wake everyone else up?"

Cody nodded and moved closer to Teddy. He cuddled up against Teddy, making him smile. Teddy wrapped his arms around Cody and kissed the top of head. Cody was always a handful, but Teddy didn't mind, so long as he had prefect moments like this to live with.

Both lay like that, comfortable in the warm of being in each other's arms. It was only a few minutes after when Cody spoke up.

"The water is still running."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"I woke up last night to get some water. It was around three or so. Someone was in the bathroom taking a shower."

"Maybe someone else is taking a shower."

Cody sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was accounted for except John and Randy. It was only right after when the door opened and John walked in with a big hamper of clothes. He didn't look like he was in the best of moods. Ted quickly got up and went over to John and took the hamper out of his hands before he got angry and dropped it on someone while they were sleeping.

"I thought the clothes were washed last night." Cody spoke up, looking from John to the hamper in Teddy's hands.

"Yeah, I did, too." John mumbled, dropping his cell phone and key card on the table right beside the door. He glanced over to the bathroom. "Is Randy still in that bathroom?"

"I guess so." Cody nodded, looking over at the bathroom.

"So he's been in there for how long?" Teddy asked, seeing the confused and frustrated look on John's face.

"I woke up around four and he was in there." John said, making his way over body, not caring if he stepped on them or woke them up. Ignoring moans and groans, John walked over to the door and started knocking. He didn't care if he woke anyone up. He was worried and annoyed with Randy.

"What?" Randy called from inside. He sounded a bit annoyed himself.

"Randy, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked after a moment of silence.

"I think you know what I mean. You've been in there since I woke up. The clothes weren't even dried. I had to wait for them. You're acting weird. What's going on? Did something happen while you were in the basement?"

"I'm fine."

"Randy . . ." John started, but was cut off.

"I said I was fine!"

**Author's Note ~ Sorry this is taking so long to come out. School and headaches are taking a lot of my time. I will try to get these out faster. Please hang in there with me. I appreciate it. Please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. It helps me figure out what you all like so I can write the stories better. Love ya, guys! ^_^**


	21. I Don't Know What's Wrong

"My tummy hurts, Jacky." Evan whined, his bottom lip trembling. "Make my tummy aches go away."

"I'm sorry, baby, I can't make it go away, but I can help." Jack bent down and kissed Evan's stomach before crawling into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around his much smaller lover and pulled him close.

"You're very warm." Evan mumbled, snuggling close.

Jack smiled. He kissed the top of Evan's head. "Get some sleep, Evvy."

Evan nodded his head and cuddle up, getting comfortable. It didn't take long until Evan was snoring quietly. The look on his face was content and totally at peace. Jack remained where he was, his arm wrapped around Evan, holding him as close against him as possible. His eyes never left the much smaller man. The look in his eyes mirrored what he felt in his heart.

John sighed and tore his gaze away from the happy couple. Once he looked away from Swaggourne, his gaze fell on Mizorrison, who were talking quietly in the corner of the room.

Mike was saying something that was making JoMo laugh. He was pretty much on his back, he was laugh so hard. Mike stared lovingly at his lover. After a few minutes, JoMo was panting on the ground, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He was smiling. That smile grew even more when Mike bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. He smiled, whispered something, causing JoMo to smile even more and blush slightly. He picked his head up and kissed Mike again.

"Are you alright, John?"

The voice was coming from right beside him. He gladly looked away from all the happy couples that were scattered around the room, resting his gaze now on Shawn, who was staring worriedly at John.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" John asked. He shook his head. "My fiancé has been in the shower for almost two days straight. The time he is out is when he needs to eat. He doesn't want me touching him anymore. He snaps and gets angry whenever I try to ask what's wrong. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't want to cuddle like we used to." John sighed and closed his eyes. His head was pounding. He was so confused and worried about Randy. "I don't know what's wrong."

Shawn exhaled and shook his head. He put an arm around John and squeezed, offering support. He didn't know what was up with Randy, either, but he knew that it had something to do with Dave Batista. Judging from John's actions, Shawn knew for a fact that Randy hadn't told him about the phone call that Dave made to Randy less than a week ago. Shawn didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to just give in and tell John what he knew. Another part of him wanted to wait to see if Randy would open up and talk to John.

"Is it something I did? Did I cross a line I didn't even know about and am now paying for it?" John asked, sounded desperate. "I don't know what the hell to do. He's never acted like this before."

"Just have faith, John. Randy will talk to you. You just have to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient. I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it."

"How do you know it's you that is making Randy act like this?"

"Who else would make Randy act like this? Who . . ." John trailed off and narrowed his eyes. He looked over at Shawn, his eyes narrowing even more. ". . . Batista . . ."

Shawn didn't say anything. He just stared back at John.

"That would make a hell of a lot of sense. I mean, the sick fuck hasn't been leaving him alone." John looked down. His eyes were glaring a hole into the carpet of their hotel room. "The fucker pretty much sexually assaulted him while they were wrestling on Monday. That night he kissed Randy while he was drunk."

"John . . ." Shawn started, only for John to cut him off by standing up.

"I'll be back later."

Before Shawn could say anything else, John was already out the door.

John had no idea where to find the Animal, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to return to the hotel room until he knew exactly what was going on. Things hadn't been the same since Dave Batista started interfering with their lives. He knew for a fact that Dave was the reason for Randy's behaviour. John didn't know what he did or what he said to Randy, but he was going to find out, even if that meant beating the holy hell out of him.

Floor after floor, John went to all of the Superstar's and Diva's room, wanting to know where to find Batista. Most of them didn't know. Others, like half the Divas, gave John different locations. Apparently Dave had his way with ninety percent of the Divas. It made John sick, but he thanked them and went to each location. If he couldn't find Dave then he would continue asking.

Around nine o'clock that night, John finally started getting somewhere. He was down in the pool area where Alicia Fox and Gail Kim were. John was crouched down by the pool with Alicia and Gail right beside him, in the water.

"Do you know where I might find him?"

"Um . . . I don't know where he is. Do you, A?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Getting involved with him was the biggest mistake I could ever make." Alicia said, shaking her head, the look on her face full of disgust.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"The guy is a pervert. He's sweet and charming at first, holding doors open, giving you nice things, complimenting you. The next, he's grabby. He can't keep his hands to himself to save his own life. He'll apologize if you say something about it then he'll throw more gifts at you. The second it started again, I was done."

"At least that's all he did to you. The asshole cornered me in the women's locker room. Yes, I said _women's _locker room."

"What did he do?" John asked, leaning forward, totally absorbed in the stories. His heart was pounding in his chest. So many fears were going through his head.

"He didn't get the chance to do anything. Thankfully Beth and Michelle walked in and started yelling at him. He left quickly after that and hasn't been around me ever since, thank God." Gail shuddered.

"The man is sick." Alicia said, shaking her head. She turned from Gail and looked at John, a questionable look on her face. "Why are you so interested about Batista's whereabouts all of a sudden?"

John didn't say anything at first. His mind was still processing the girl's stories, trying to put two and two together. A lot of the things they mentioned had happened to Randy. Batista was nice to Randy in the beginning. His first day back, Batista smiled and welcomed Randy back from his injury. That turned into grabbing and touching him inappropriately in the ring, somewhere where Randy couldn't say or defend himself without coming out of his character. The next thing he knew, Batista was kissing Randy in the bathroom of the pub they were in.

"John?"

Alicia's voice snapped John out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times and stood up.

"Thank, girls." With that being said, John turned around and made his way out of the pool area.

John slowly made his way back to the room. His mind was turning and twisting, trying to figure out what Dave Batista was trying to accomplish. By the time he opened the door to his and Randy's room, he was shocked to find Randy sitting on the bed. Cody was sitting beside him, talking to him about God knows what. Randy didn't really seem to be listening to Cody, though. He was picking at his fingers.

"What do you think?" Cody asked, finally quieting. When Randy didn't say anything, he cocked his head and touched Randy's knee. "Randy?"

Randy jumped at the sudden touch. His eyes snapped over to Cody, glaring hard at him.

"God, Cody, what the fuck do you want?"

Cody stared back at Randy, his mouth opened in shock. His chin started to tremble. He couldn't say anything. Randy snapping at him was something that never happened.

"I'm not in the mood, Cody, so just go back over to Ted or something. Just leave me alone."

Tears were falling from Cody's eyes. He looked down and slowly started climbing off the bed. Ted was right there, though, wrapping his arms around Cody, pulling him close. He glared over at Randy, but didn't say anything. He was too angry to say anything. Ted took Cody to the other side of the room and sat him down on his lap. Cody buried his head in the crook of Ted's neck and cried quietly.

The room was quiet. No one knew what to say to something like that. Randy never snapped at any of them. That just wasn't in his nature. Sure, his character was dark and mean. He was dangerous and unpredictable, but that was just it. That was his _character_. The real Randy was the exact opposite of that. He was sweet, he was kind. He never yelled and he certainly never snapped at the ones he loved.

John closed the door and put his keycard back on the table next to the door. He wanted to say something, to start a conversation with Randy somehow, but he didn't know what to say. That in itself was shocking. Not knowing what to say to Randy was something that never happened.

Feeling John's eyes on him, Randy sighed impatiently and shook his head. "Stop staring at me, John."

John looked down almost immediately. The harsh tone felt like getting slapped in the face. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed and looked back up at Randy. His face was completely blank. He was just picking his fingers and staring at nothing at all.

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"Then think without staring at me. I hate when people stare."

"What's wrong, Randy?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"That's a lie." John said, shaking his head. He moved a bit closer, but kept his distance. He could see that Randy was tense and perfectly still, which wasn't like him at all.

"Great. Now I'm a liar. Thank, John."

Randy climbed off the bed and got his suitcase out of the closet after throwing Drew's out to get to his. He opened his bag and grabbed a change of clothes.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to take a shower."

"Another shower, are you serious?" John asked, standing up. "You've already taken three."

"Mind your own fucking business, how about that." Randy snapped, throwing his suitcase back in the closet before slamming it.

"You are my business, Randy! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Stop saying that there is something wrong with me when there isn't!"

"Yeah, well, you're not really helping your case there! You're snapping, you won't let anyone touch you, you aren't eating, you spend more time in the fucking shower then you do anywhere else! You aren't talking to me!"

"Oh, right, because I'm supposed to spend every waking minute talking to you so you don't feel lonely!" Randy yelled right back.

"That's not what I'm saying! I know that something is wrong with you!"

"John, if I have to say it one more fucking time . . ." Randy started, but John interrupted him.

"Talk to me! God, I have no fucking idea what's wrong with you and it's scaring the hell out of me! Did I do something to you, did someone else do something to you! I don't know what's wrong with you! Please just tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm done talking. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."

Before John could say anything else, Randy stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut then locked it.


	22. An Eye Witness

Things between John and Randy weren't getting any better. Nothing much was really said between them. If Randy wasn't in the shower then he was sitting on the bed with his back to the wall. He was a quiet. The only time he'd talk was if someone was asking him a question. Most of the time, Randy would answer, but sometimes he'd snap and go off on one of the boys. Everyone was on their toes whenever Randy was around, and that just happened to be all the time. Even though Randy was angry and quiet most of the time, he still moved with them. Going anywhere alone pretty much meant that Randy wasn't going.

John hadn't stopped worrying. Setting Randy off was something he didn't want to do, so he tried to work his way around Randy, doing all that he could to make him as calm as possible. As the days went on, he could see the lines under his eyes. Seeing that only made his heart ache even more. Randy wasn't getting any sleep. He was hardly eating anything. Forcing him wasn't a good idea, because last time that happened, Randy almost tore Drew's head off.

It was Monday night, the time for another Raw. The boys packed up their belongings and made their way to the arena. When they got to the locker room, they all found a spot and started getting ready for the night ahead. Drew and Cody had a match against Christian and Jack. They were the first match, so right after they got ready they headed out to the gorilla. Chris had an interview after that match. He and Adam went off to get ready for that. All the boys had something to do, so it wasn't long until they locker room was nearly empty.

John was trying to act as normal as possible, but with Randy just sitting there on the bench, staring at nothing in particular, it was very hard. There were so many things he wanted to say to Randy, but nothing would come out. Instead, John decided to just be there. He could see that Randy didn't want to be alone. There seemed to be a bit of fear and panic in his eyes when the room started clearing away, as though something or someone would come. Seeing fear in the love of his life's eyes made John's heart swell and his protective instincts for Randy grow even more.

"When does your match start?" Randy asked quietly, not looking up.

John hesitated at first; surprised that Randy said anything at all. John was usually the first one to start the conversations as of late. "Uh . . . I have to do an interview after Ted's match against Evan. I have about fifteen minutes until I have to go."

"Okay."

John nodded and sighed quietly. He hated not knowing what was wrong or how to act. A million things were going through his mind. Was Randy having second thoughts about getting married, was he scared, did something happen to him and he just didn't know about it. It was just an onslaught of different thoughts and emotions. It was tiresome and it was driving John crazy. The suspense was killing him. He just wanted to _know._

Slowly sitting down on the bench, he could see Randy tensing up before relaxing some. That was something that never happened when John was around. Trying to ignore it, though, John leaned forward some.

"I don't know what's wrong or why you're acting like this. I don't know if it's something I did or someone else's doing. I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You know that I love you and I'll never leave you, so if it's something about the engagement then all you have to do is say something. If you don't want to get married now, all you have to do is tell me. If it's something else, something I don't know about, if you tell me I'll everything and anything I can to help you through it. Know that I love you and I'm always here. That'll never change."

John's voice was low, gentle, and thoughtful. It had the precise effect he wanted it to have. Randy's eyes were full of tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. He just looked down and nodded his head, his chin trembling some. After putting a hand on Randy knee, John gave it a little squeeze before standing up and leaving the locker room.

Randy took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He had did all that he could to become numb. As much as he loved and hated it, John always had a gift of controlling his emotions with his kind, loving words. After everything that had happened the past few days, he wasn't helping, not the way he wanted it to. John's loving words were opening him up when all he wanted was to shut down and block everything.

Standing up, Randy left the locker room and just started walking around; he was hoping to get his mind off John, off of all his friends, off of _him_. Randy didn't have much to do that night. He had an interview before the main event, but that was about it. He was mainly there for everyone else. After everything that happened, the last thing Randy wanted was to be alone. Ever noise, ever movement made Randy's heart start to beat faster and faster. That was probably why, about fifteen minutes after he started wandering, he started to regret leaving at all.

As he wandered around the arena, the feeling of someone watching him was getting stronger and stronger. No matter how many times he stopped to look, he still wouldn't leave. Having enough of it, Randy turned down a corridor and made his way, or he hoped was the way, back to the locker room.

Justin and Daniel, coming back from their tag match, were coming in the same general direction. Both boys were out of breath, but very happy about their victory against the Usos. Just as they were getting ready to turn the corner, Justin noticed Dave Batista making his way down the hallway in the opposite direction. He hadn't caught sight of them; then again, he seemed to be on a mission. Something just didn't sit right with Justin, though. He stopped and watched until he saw Batista turn down another hallway.

"Just . . . are you okay?" Daniel asked, bringing Justin back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Justin nodded his head, glancing back to the hallway before looking back at Daniel. "Let's get back to the locker room."

Daniel nodded and took Justin's hand. They made their way back to the locker room in silence, the only sounds being their pants. When they finally got to the locker room, they were welcomed only by Ted, who was stretching, getting ready for his and Evan's match. It was then that warning signs started going off for Justin. Something just didn't feel right at all.

"I'll be back in a minute, D. I think I forgot something."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to. You just jump in the shower and get it ready for me." Justin winked and kissed Daniel on the cheek before leaving the locker room.

Justin jogged back to the hallway where he saw Batista going down. It felt ominous, dangerous. Taking a deep breath, Justin made his way down, hoping he'd be able to catch up, or at least find someone who knew where Batista might be going or heading.

Thankfully, he didn't have to go far.

Right when he was about to continue on down the hall, he happened to hear a yelp that sounded an awfully like Randy. He slowed his pace and looked down the next hallway. He held his breath as he watched Dave Batista pacing back in forth in front of Randy, who was leaning against the wall, his eyes locked on the floor. Even from that distance, he could see Randy visibly shaking.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to act as though nothing has happened. You're not doing a very good job at that, Orton." Batista spoke, shaking his head in annoyance. "Do I have to pound into you again? Would that make you get serious?"

Randy shook his head and didn't stop. "No. I'll try harder next time."

Batista slammed his fist against the wall right beside Randy's head. Randy jumped and moved to the left, only for Batista to stop him by putting his hand on Randy's hip. The bigger man leaned in closer; his lips brushed against Randy's ear, making Randy squeeze his eyes shut. His body grew tense and stiff.

"I don't have to remind you to keep your mouth shut, do I?"

"N-no . . . no . . ." Randy said, his words shaking just as much as his body was.

"Good. Because if I have to do damage control, I'm going to find you and I'm going to break you in half and I will not stop until you start begging and screaming."

Batista pushed himself away from the wall and disappeared around another hallway. Randy didn't move an inch for a long time, and, when he did, he slid down the wall, his legs shaking too much to keep him standing. From where Justin was standing, he could hear Randy's shaky breath. He could tell that he was coming closer and closer to a panic attack. His entire body was shaking. Tears were building and building in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He simply squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push it all down.

Nothing happened. He had to make it look as those nothing was wrong with him. Justin knew in that second what had happened. He knew that he was threatened and forced to keep it a secret. He didn't, however, know what to do. He couldn't tell anyone because of what Batista said. In revealing the secret, it was risking Randy's safety. If he kept it a secret and didn't say anything then that was risking Randy's mental stability.

Justin didn't know what to do. Instead, he stayed and watched as Randy composed himself. He watched as the mask slowly came into place. He watched as the shaking came to a stop.

He watched as Randy got to his feet and made his way down the hallway.


	23. Losing Grip

_ "Hey, Randy, I'm glad I got you alone." Dave said, closing the door._

_ Right away, Randy knew something wasn't right at all. Just looking at Dave, he could see something in his eyes that he hadn't seen before. That look was dangerous and crazed. Randy kept an eye on Dave, but looked around, trying to get very familiar with his surroundings. He felt that, at that moment, it was probably a good idea. A feeling overtook him, shouting '_Get out now!' _He couldn't get out, though, not with Dave standing in between him and that freedom._

_ "Dave . . . what can I help you with?"_

_ "Well, I have this problem. It's a very frustrating problem, actually." Dave chuckled. He stopped at the bottom of the steps._

_ "Are you going to clue me in on what is it?" Randy asked. That '_Get on now!_' feeling was turning into something much more terrifying to Randy. It went more like _'He's going to hurt you!'

_ "Why have you been teasing me?"_

_ That question definitely knocked Randy off his mental game. He hesitated, trying to figure out if he had just imagined hearing that because he was so close to freaking out or heard it right. The look on Dave's face gave him his answer, must to Randy disgust. _

_ "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been teasing you."_

_ "The first couple times I can take it, but come on, Randy. You're seeing John for crying out loud." Dave shook his head and smirked. He slowly started making his way over to Randy, loving the fact that he was the one to put this kind of uneasy feeling over the younger man. "That's alright, though. If you want to be a slut then you can be a slut. I don't mind."_

_ "Okay, stop." Randy closed his eyes and shook his own head, trying to get all the facts back in line. "I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing, but I don't want any part of it. I'm not teasing you and I'm not trying to get in your pants. I don't want anything to do with you in that department."_

_ Dave stopped moving. Everything seemed to shift for him. His playful demeanour immediately warped into annoyance, frustration, and much to Randy's unease, anger. His fists, which were hanging down his side, started to clench and unclench. Randy definitely caught onto those; sensing the hesitation made Dave's ego feel good. He knew that he caught Randy at the perfect time. No one was around, the washing machines going and making noise was perfect for drowning out any screams and/or shouts of help that Dave knew were going to come from Randy Orton. Just thinking about it brought Dave back in his former mood. He started walking, his pace slowing even more, loving the look on Randy's face as he realized that there wasn't any more room to run._

Randy sighed shakily and closed his eyes, loving how the hot water was rolling down his face and body. It was a good distraction. The scolding water took the nightmare from his mind, temporarily. It would always come back, though. The expression on Dave's face the way he touched Randy, the way he hurt and broke Randy . . .

Everything that was once simple turned difficult. It was all started to get harder and harder to control, to figure out. Every sound, every noise and motion sent Randy's heart pounding. Was Batista coming back? Was he going to take what wasn't his again?

He hated what was going on. He hated that Dave had done this . . . broke him down and made him feel worthless. It wasn't right. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, that he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, that Dave had a serious issue and he somehow got in Dave's radar, it did nothing for him. The feelings stayed, lodged in Randy's throat, lungs, stomach, and heart. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't eat without it all coming back up. The aching in his heart, knowing that he was hurting John slowly but surely, it made him feel that much shitty.

Just thinking about John and what he was getting put through broke Randy down just as fast. He could see the worry in John's eyes. He could see that, every time Randy snapped or said something harsh, it was hurting John all the more. He didn't deserve it, Randy knew that for sure, but he just couldn't control it. Comfort wasn't what he wanted at the moment, it was space. Feeling arms around him, even if they were from someone he loved so much, it transformed into Batista. A smile from Cody or Evan, it shifted into an evil smirk from the Animal.

He felt so dirty. No shower was enough. It didn't help. Even after a few days, Randy could still feel Dave's hands groping and grabbing at him. He could still feel Dave's mouth and hot breath on him. No shower could fix that. No shower could wash away the pain and the fear that was inflicted that night. It could take away the panic that surged every time Dave whispered something in his ear while his dick slammed into Randy, breaking him into pieces.

Dave had raped him. He took Randy's resilience and threw it to the ground. _No_ meant nothing to the Animal, only his wants and needs did.

_"What the fuck do you want, man?" Randy finally snapped, slapping Dave's hand away when it reached for him. He was up against the wall, a place he didn't want to be around when Batista's huge frame was coming closer and closer._

_ "Isn't it obvious?" Dave asked, cocking his head to the side. That sick smile grew. "I want you." Dave's hand lurched forward, wrapping around Randy's neck, causing the smaller man to gasp out in surprise. "I want my cock in your tight ass. I want to slam into you until you are screaming my name and cumming onto my chest."_

_ "Dave, stop!" Randy tried to reason. He was cut short, though, when Dave's hand squeezed, cutting off much needed oxygen. Randy's hands reached out and grabbed Dave's wrist, trying to pull it away so he could keep breathing. The panic wasn't helping him, either. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest._

_ "Yes, that's right, Randy, struggle for me. Make this that much more enjoyable."_

_ Struggle is what Randy did. He kicked Dave in the stomach, causing him to let go and double over some. Randy took that opportunity to push past Dave, heading straight for the door. Dave's foot, though, came out and tripped Randy, causing him to hit the floor. Dave was on him in a second, pushing Randy onto his back, his hand wrapping around Randy's wrists, pinning him to the floor. That was when panic reached its highest point in Randy. He fought against Dave's hold, trying to free himself. He tried to kick and to knock Dave off and away from him. _

Randy slowly sat down on the floor of the shower. His knees came up, resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and just closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely. Dave had taken everything from him that night. He took his pride, his respect. He took something from Randy that was reserved on for the love of his life, John. That was what probably hurt more than anything. Dave took something that wasn't his. He took what was only meant for John. He had never had another man's dick up his ass before, only John's. For John, Randy let him take his innocence. It was then that Randy decided that his life was set with John's.

Everything was so fucked up now. He felt degraded and low. He was dirty and useless. His temper was short and his guard high, not wanting something like this to happen again. Only that wasn't up to him anymore.

_Batista held Randy's hands down with one hand while his other was jerking and pulling Randy's sweats down. Of course, Randy was fighting back. He was doing all that he could to get the Animal away from him. He tried to kick, but his feet only got tangled up in his sweats. Dave saw and immediately took advantage of that. When they got to his ankles, Dave immediately started winding them up to the point where Randy could barely move them. _

_ "Dave, stop! Please, man, come on!"_

_ Dave didn't say anything._

The silence was unending. The fact that he was completely silent through the entire thing made Randy feel all the worse. Dave hadn't made a signal sound, only when he finally came did he moan and cuss. When he was done, he let go of Randy, who was shaking and in complete shock, pulled his pants up, and left Randy with a cold threat.

_"Keep your mouth shut, Orton, or you won't be seeing the last of me."_


	24. A Brief Moment before the Storm

_Dedicated to LadyDragonsBlood! I hope this is worth the wait!_

Shawn and Hunter were in John's room about a week after Randy's sudden change in mood. It was Monday afternoon and, like every other day, Randy had locked himself in the bathroom. As each day passed, John grew that much worried. He had no idea what was wrong with Randy or why he was acting this way. Randy wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't kiss John, and he wouldn't let John hug him. It was as though he was putting a wall up, blocking him and everyone else from breaching.

John wasn't taking it so well. Not knowing what was happening was driving him insane, keeping him up at night just going over everything that had happened. Randy was happy about his return. He went to wash the clothes and when he came back hours later, he wasn't himself. That night was so fresh in his mind; it was as though it happened only seconds before. He could recount for everything. John wasn't going to give up, though. There was no way he was going to stop. How could he? Randy meant more to him than life. He would give anything to have Randy smile again, to look at him with those stormy blue eyes lit up with happiness like he used to.

"I have no idea what to do." John finally said, speaking up for the first time that morning. He was sitting on one side of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands. "I mean, I can't force it out of him because he will only resist me that much more. He's not talking on his own. He won't talk about it to anyone of us."

"I know you don't want to hear this, John . . . but you might not get your answer as soon as you want." Hunter said gently. "If Randy's not ready to tell you then you're going to have to wait."

"I've been waiting."

"You're going to have to wait longer."

John sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that Hunter was right, but he couldn't. He wasn't patient when it came with Randy. If there was something wrong, John wanted to know what was causing him pain and immediately put an end to it. If someone was getting on his nerves, John wanted to know who so he could either kick the guy's ass or scare the shit out of him so he'd stop. That was just how he was when it came to the love of his life.

"Do you think . . . is it me?" John stumbled out, trying his best to not lose it completely. He sounded so desperate and broken that it nearly killed Shawn to hear. "Did I do something that is putting distance between us?"

Shawn moved from the other bed he and Hunter were sitting on and got on his knees in front of John. He placed his hands on John's shoulders. John wasn't the reason for whatever it was Randy was going through. He and Hunter had known the two longer than anyone else. Randy was a difficult man to live with. He was stubborn and so set in his own ways. That was one of the many reasons why John fell in love with Randy, though. Randy wasn't afraid to piss someone off. He says it like it was and that was the end of it.

Something else was going on now and not knowing was killing John.

"John, listen to me. You are the cause of this. You did nothing wrong." Shawn said in a soft, firm voice.

"Then why isn't he talking to me?"

"He's probably not talking to you because you want him to so badly." Hunter spoke up. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know how stubborn Randy is. If you are trying to force something on him then he is going to fight you that much harder to keep you in the dark."

"I can help him."

"He doesn't want your help."

"Hunter." Shawn's voice was full of warning. Right now John didn't need to be told off. He needed comfort and reason.

"I'm sorry, Shawn, but John doesn't need babying. There is something going on, yes. Randy's not himself, we know that. He's not talking to John for a reason. Trying to force the answers out of him isn't going to get John anywhere. You need to be patient and wait this out. Randy loves you and he'll come to you when he's ready."

"John . . ." Justin was standing in between the two beds. Neither saw him walk up, which was why they didn't answer at first.

John was the first to recover, though. He picked his head up and gave his full attention to Justin, needing to get his mind off of the worry that was taking him over. "What's up, Justin?"

"There . . . there's something I need to tell you . . ."

"Okay." John said, nodding his head, encouraging Justin to continue.

"It's about . . ." Justin started, but stopped when the bathroom door opened.

The four of them turned around and looked at Randy who had just walked out of the bathroom, wearing a towel. He didn't notice John, Hunter, Shawn, or Justin yet, but he did notice the empty room. He looked around, trying to figure out why the boys weren't in the room before feeling eyes on him. He turned towards the bed and locked eyes with John almost immediately.

John felt like he was about to start crying, especially after catching the look that Randy had just given him. The look in Randy's eyes was like relief. Even after everything that had been going on, Randy seemed to still find comfort in John. The atmosphere around Randy seemed to lighten just a bit; the tension that was resting on his shoulders seemed to lessen.

"Hey . . ." John said; his voice was low. Randy seemed so fragile. The last thing John wanted was to startle him.

"Come on, Shawn, Justin. Let's give these two sometime alone." Hunter said, standing up. He held a hand out to Shawn, which he took instantly. When they got up, Hunter wrapped an arm around Justin. "We'll see you guys at the arena."

With that being said, the three of them walked out of the hotel room, leaving John and Randy to themselves.

The air was awkward and full of silence. John couldn't take his eyes off of Randy and, at first Randy couldn't take his eyes from John. Nothing was said in those few moments. Nothing really needed to be said. Randy was the first to break the moment, though. He looked down and closed his eyes, taking a shaky breathe before looking back up. Almost immediately John knew what had happened. He had caught Randy in a vulnerable state. He wasn't hiding what he was feeling. It was all out in the open, though, he was too lost in Randy's eyes to see it. When he looked down, he pulled his walls back up.

John looked down himself and cleared his throat before looking back up. He didn't really know what to say, which was a bit shocking for him. Never in the ten years that he and Randy had been together had he not known what to say. If anything, there was so much to say, but not enough time.

"How was your shower?" John finally asked. It was pretty lame, but at the moment, that was all he could think of saying to get a conversation going.

"It was alright." Randy answered, nodding his head in reply. His voice was low, but he was answering, which was all John really cared about. "Why aren't you at the arena?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You know I don't like going anywhere if you aren't there with me."

Randy didn't say anything. He just stared at John with a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes were getting lighter. John could definitely see that. Maybe that was all he really and truly had to do . . . he had to make Randy feel safe and loved. He had to show Randy that no matter what, he would never leave him. That the three words that John loved saying to Randy was enough.

"Randy, I love you."

Randy didn't say anything. He just stared at John with an expression John couldn't identify. That wasn't going to stop him, though. He slowly stood up, not wanting to startle Randy. When John got to full height, he slowly started to walk over to Randy, who, as he started getting closer, could see that his eyes had watered some. John knew that he was finally getting somewhere.

By the time John finally got over to Randy, he hadn't moved an inch. He continued to stare at Randy. He went over in his head the millions of reasons why he fell in love with Randy, noting how each and every reason was still so important, so vital. As the years went by, even after all the fights, the mad moods, the hot tempers, nothing was strong enough to break that bond he shared with Randy. The lies, the shouting contests, they didn't question the end results. At the end of the day, there was going to be love. No matter how angry they got each other, both knew that they were it.

John slowly reached his head up, caressing Randy's check. A tear drop fell from Randy's eyes and he closed him and leaned into John's touch before finally opening them up, meeting John's gaze. His shaky hand reached up, hanging onto John's wrist.

"You know you can talk to me . . . don't you?" John whispered.

"I know." Randy answered, lightly nodding his head.

John nodded his head, too. He slowly leaned over and brushed his lips against Randy's. Shockingly, Randy didn't push John away. He didn't try to put distance between them. If anything, Randy leaned into the touch, needing to get that comfort and safety back. It worked, too. In John's arms, Randy was home. Nothing could hurt him.

When the kiss finally ended, John leaned his forehead against Randy's, trying to collect his thoughts. Randy had John's hand in his, their fingers entwined together, fitting so perfectly.

"Are you okay?" John asked, opening his eyes, looking into Randy's.

"No."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" John already knew the answer to that question. He needed to ask, though.

"No."

"Why?"

Randy didn't say anything. He was too busy looking John over, loving each and every imperfection. John was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He hated that he was putting John through that hell, but he felt he had no other choice.

"If I told you then I'd lose you."

"Randy, you know I'd never leave you. I'm not strong enough even if I wanted to."

"I'm not talking about that."

"I don't understand." John squeezed Randy's hand.

"You're not strong enough to know the reason. I wouldn't lose you physically, but I'd lose you mentally."

"Randy . . ."

John trailed off when Randy closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew that he wasn't getting an answer. As much as that killed him, John had to be patient. In time he would get an answer. He wasn't going to that day, though. Sighing, John nodded his head and pulled away just a bit.

"I'm here. You know that, right?"

Randy gave John a small smile. He nodded his head. "I know."

After a moment of just staring at each other, John let go of Randy's hand and went back to the bed where his things were at. Randy went to his bag and started pulling clothes out. After getting dressed and cleaning up his mess, Randy was finally ready. He and John gathered their things and made their way down to the lobby and out to their rental.

The car ride to the arena was quiet. It wasn't an awkward ride like the previous night had been. John and Randy were holding each other's hand, both in their own world. Each had so many things to sort out. The silent was comforting to them.

"John?"

"Yes, love?" John asked, looking over at Randy.

"I love you, too."


	25. Truth and Lies

Time was different now. Ever since that night, the minutes left like hours for Randy. The hours felt like days and the days felt like years. Nothing was how it should be. Spending time with his boys . . . it just wasn't the same. Before, Randy would love nothing more than to sit down and talk and mess around with Cody, Evan, Justin, and the rest of the bunch, but after all that had happened, just a simple greeting was all that he could deal with. The only person he would really allow to touch him was John, and even that was a stretch for him. Randy felt dirty and so completely violated, no shower was enough. Ever since that night, it was all he could really think about. He could see the look in Dave Batista's eyes. Before it even happened, Randy could see it, yet he refused to put two and two together until it was too late. Batista already had his hands around him, locking him in place, refusing to stop until he got what he wanted.

Randy could feel his defenses breaking. The smallest things got the best of him, making him snap and yell just to hide what was truly happening on the inside. He didn't want to hurt any of his boys. That was the last thing he wanted to do. It didn't matter, though. It happened anyway . . . it always happened . . .

Earlier that day, it was the first time that he ever tried to make contact with John. He didn't mean to say all that he did. In doing so, it opened up a lot of questions that John would be seeking. John was patient, but even he had his weaknesses. Randy knew that that weakness was him. John tried not to show how much everything that getting to him, but Randy could see right through him. Even now, sitting in the locker room with the rest of the guys, watching as he slowly got ready for the night ahead, Randy could clearly see the confusion and worry in his eyes. He hated that he was the one to cause it, but there was no other choice. He had to remain quiet. If he didn't then the ones he loved would get hurt. John would get hurt. He would get hurt . . . again. Randy couldn't allow that to happen. Not only could he not go through the pain again, but seeing something horrible happening to the ones he loved, it would kill him. He wasn't strong enough to deal with something like that. Randy could barely get through being raped.

John was his majour worry, though. As much as he loved the rest of the boys, they were nothing compared to John. And even though the secret he was harbouring was almost too much to bear, Randy could fight it until he took his last breath. There was no way he was going to allow John to pay for something that wasn't his doing. What happened between John and that house show a few weeks prior would be nothing compared to what Batista would do to him if he found out the truth.

"Randy."

Blinking his eyes, Randy snapped out of his conflicting nightmares and focused on John, who was crouched down in front of him. Keeping eye contact, John's hand slowly reached over and took Randy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Much to his surprise, Randy squeezed right back. To John, though, it wasn't really a squeeze. It didn't feel like that. To John, it was almost desperate like. It was as though Randy was clinging to him, refusing to let go, to break the contact. Of course, that might just be his imagination. Ever since Randy's sudden mood change, John's worry and paranoia was taking a mind of its own.

"I'm getting ready to go out there and give my promo. I'll be back in about ten minutes." John said in a low, gentle voice.

Randy didn't say anything at first. He didn't want John to go anywhere. If John wasn't in his eyesight then that might that Batista could hurt him.

Randy slowly nodded his head, squeezing his hand again. "Be careful."

"I will." John slowly stood straight. He leaned over and kissed Randy's forehead before letting his hand go. After a small smile, John turned around and left.

Leaving was something John didn't want to do. He hated it. Something was wrong. He knew there was. Wrestling was his life. There was nothing else John wanted to do more. That was until he met Randy. Everything changed in the first few seconds of meeting. Randy's eyes were sparkling like no other. His smile caught John's breath the first time he saw it, and it still did, even after all the years they spent together. The first time they kissed . . . it was like John was floating. With their lips molded as one, John knew that he could do anything. Randy just had that ability to him. He knew what John was capable of and he never stopped helping him. Randy was it for him. His love for Randy was endless.

John wanted to spend the rest of his life loving and taking care of Randy. He knew that Randy felt the same way. They were soul mates. The one thing that John couldn't take was the love of his life in pain. His worry for his fiancé would never cease. Knowing that there was something wrong with Randy tore at John. Knowing that Randy wouldn't talk to John, wouldn't let him get close to the truth, it was confusing. At some points, it got so damn frustrating. If John knew what was going on than he could fix the problem. He would do anything to see Randy smile again. All that he was seeing, though, was the blank expressions and the jumpy reactions. All John saw was the somewhat panicky look on Randy's face, as though something was watching his every move. John hated that. All he wanted to do was take the pain away, to make him come back to the Randy he knew was still inside.

John was knocked out of his thoughts when he walked into a solid frame. Regaining his balance, John recognized who he walked into and immediately narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists tightly.

"What, no 'I'm sorry'? Batista asked, smirking.

"Walk away, Batista. Now is not the time." John warned.

"Are we having problems at home? Your boy's not giving you any?"

The sight of John's jaw tightening only made the moment that much more humourous. He knew that Randy was doing just what he was supposed to. A part of Dave hated it, though. Randy was tight and just what he liked. His time in Evolution with Randy was, in his opinion, the best moments in his entire career. He had his eye on Randy for a long time. Knowing that Randy was taken by John, even then, was eating up at him. He cursed himself for not taking what he wanted years ago.

"I'm warning you right now. Walk away."

"No, you should walk away." Dave said, his entire demeanour changing. From being cocky and sarcastic, Dave went straight to dangerous and cold. "Walk away or something bad is going to happen. You wouldn't want that, would you? Especially after what's already happened."

John narrowed his eyes even more. What the hell did Dave Batista know? Of course John still had suspicions about The Animal, but his time was mostly trying to get through to Randy. His curiosity was already peeked, though.

"What are you talking about?"

Dave chuckled and shook his head. He backed away from John, the smirk still on his face.

"Ask Randy. He knows all about our night."


	26. A Secret Revealed

The hotel room was full of everyone, minus one. As Randy looked around the crowded hotel room, he could see his entire family going on like nothing had happened. Justin, Daniel, Cody, Ted, and Evan were sitting on the floor playing cards, all five of them smiling and laughing at the Twins, who were arguing with each other. Jack was sitting at the table with Chris, Adam, Christian, and Drew, who were watching and shaking their heads at the smaller men. Looking over, he could see that Mike and JoMo were at the far side of the hotel room, probably wanted some place more private. They were in the kitchen. Mike was sitting on the counter with a loving look on his face while JoMo – who was situated in between his legs – was staring at the man with so much love and compassion, that it literally made Randy look away. He was happy for them, but seeing as how he could barely stand closeness anymore . . . it made him feel unworthy. Feeling stares, Randy glanced over to his left and immediately caught the eyes of Shawn and Hunter, who were sitting on the bed beside his, both wearing concerned looks on their faces.

Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it, because he sighed quietly and closed his mouth, looking over at Shawn before looking down at their entwined hands. Randy knew that Hunter was taking it worse than Shawn was. Of course, he cared, but Hunter's and Randy's bond was just stronger. They were in Evolution together and hung out a lot more. Hunter was like a father figure to Randy, as well as a close friend. He was someone to talk to when nothing made sense, when he needed advice before talking to John. It was just how it was. Shawn was the same for John. Randy couldn't talk to Hunter, though. He had no idea what Hunter would do and, to be honest, Randy didn't want to know. Knowing the man, he would probably hunt down Batista and rip his dick right off with his bare hands. As appealing as that sounded to Randy . . . he just couldn't allow that to happen. John's safety was too important.

"How are you holding up over there?" Hunter's voice brought Randy out of his thoughts. Looking over, Randy could see the concerned look on his face. He forced a smile.

"Holding . . ."

Hunter nodded his head and looked down again. Only when Shawn squeezed his hand did he look over at his lover. He returned the squeeze and leaned over, getting as close to the smaller man as possible. Not matter how smaller Shawn was compared to him, Hunter knew that he was his rock. Nothing would change that.

Looking up from the card game he, Ted, Cody, Evan, and Daniel were playing, Justin saw the exchange and once again felt a twinge of guilt. He was unable to say anything the other day, but now was his chance. If he wasn't going to be able to tell John then Justin felt he should at least tell Randy, so he'd know that he wasn't alone, that Justin would be there if he needed someone to talk to. Of course, he wouldn't really be able to do anything about what was happening, but he'd be able to hopefully give Randy a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to. Looking over at his friends, Justin smiled apologetically and put his cards down.

"Guys, I'm going to go sit down for a little bit. My stomach's hurting." Justin said, though a lie wasn't necessarily. His stomach was hurting, but only because he was so nervous about telling Randy about what he knew. Would he get angry and snap? Would he deny it all? Only time would tell.

"Okay, Justi, feel better." Daniel smiled sweetly at his friend while Cody and Evan all jumped up to give the South African a quick, but shockingly gentle hug.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Justin smiled and made his way over to the bed where Randy was occupying. Before he sat down, he went over and grabbed Randy's phone from on top of his suitcase. He walked over and handed the phone to Randy, who hesitantly took it, confusion clouding his perfect face. "I'll explain."

When Randy nodded his head and properly took the phone, Justin slowly crawled onto the foot of the bed, making sure he didn't disrupt or startle Randy. He was getting better at it, but sudden movements were still nerve-wracking for him. When he was comfortable, Justin pulled out his cell phone and opened a fresh message page and started texting.

_**I've known this for a few days now. I know you didn't want anyone to know about it . . . but I found out.**_

Randy's phone vibrated. He looked down and saw that it was Justin. His eyebrows knitting in confusion, Randy looked up and opened his mouth to question the message, but Justin only shook his head and motioned for the cell phone. When Randy finally opened the message, he knew why. His entire body froze his eyes unable to look up from the message that was sent.

Randy did all that he could to control the emotion and the expression on his face. The last thing he wanted was for Hunter or Shawn or any of the others to tell that something was wrong. His fingers shook as he grazed over his cell phone's keyboard.

_**How?**_

And from there, Justin went into full detail about that night, how he felt something was off when he saw Dave Batista going down the hallway, how he followed after him and watched the scene before him – Dave cornering Randy in the hallway, threatening him.

_**I know what he did to you. I know why you aren't saying anything. Randy . . . I don't know what you're feeling or what's going through your head, but I wanted you to know that I'm not going to say anything. **_

__Randy calmly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes before closing himself off, locking himself inside the small room. Justin sighed and lay down on the bed, resting his phone on his stomach while his eyes traced patterns on the ceiling above. He wasn't expecting a text back, so he was pleasantly surprised when his stomach started to vibrate.

_**Why did you tell me?**_

__Justin smiled small as he read over Randy's text. That was the easiest question to answer.

_**I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't feel alone. I've never been through what you're going through now, but I do know that it's going to be a lot harder if you don't have someone to be there for you. I told you, Randy, because I wanted you to know that I'm always there if you need someone to talk to. I'll always be there when you just need someone to sit beside, some comfort. I know why you aren't telling John. As much as I hate it, I do understand. If you can't tell John right now, that's fine. Just know that I'm there if you ever need me.**_

__It was a long time before Justin ever got a response back. When he finally did, though, he couldn't help but smile as he got into a comfortable position on the spacious bed. It wasn't a long reply, but it was something he was hoping for.

_**Thank you.**_


	27. The Storm

The water rolling down his back – hot and relaxing – was enough to temporarily relieve him of the thoughts that haunted his every waking minute for the past few weeks. Though it took him away from some of the nightmares, it wasn't as comforting as he would have liked, it wasn't as comforting as John's arms around him, keeping him in a safe haven. Because that's what John was to him. He was everything he would ever need. After what Dave Batista did to him, though …

Shaking his head, Randy turned off the water and reached out of the shower, grabbing a towel. After drying his body, Orton wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the room, heading straight for his bag. The entire room fell silent when he walked out of the bathroom, but, of course, Randy was already completely used to it. He knew that they were all on guard whenever he was around, and he felt really bad about it, but he couldn't help how he was feeling. There just seemed to be nothing in the world – not even John himself – that could stop the sudden heart-dropping feeling whenever there was a loud noise, whenever there was lots of movement. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on around him, and God knew he freaked out if someone was behind him. Even though it had been two weeks, to Randy, it still felt as though it only happened yesterday. Feelings like those didn't go away all that easily.

Gradually, the noise around him started to pick back up, but only in a low hum. He was grateful that they were taking account his feelings, but he felt guilty for them doing that only because of him, which was why he spent most of his times in the shower – among other reasons.

Ten minutes later, Orton padded his away across the carpet and the various blankets that were still scattered about the floor until he got to the bed he shared with John. Sitting against the wall, his eyes looking from Superstar to Superstar, Randy couldn't help but wonder when – and _if_ – things would go back to normal. He wondered if it was even possible to get past what Dave Batista had done to him and act as though nothing at all happened. Lord knew it was hard enough keeping his emotions in check, and Randy didn't even know if he would be able to keep said emotions under control for that much longer. His feelings were like a volcano – slowly but surely, they were building and building and building, and it would only be a matter of time before it got to the point where it would be too much to bare. He would snap, he would lose it mentally and emotionally, and Randy was terrified of what he would be after that.

Icy pale orbs scanned the entire area of the room; those eyes unable to fall upon the one person who made it all seem just a bit bearable. His brows furrowing, Randy found Justin and gave him a puzzling look, and it didn't take long before the young South African realized just what Orton was concerned about. After a quick look around, Justin turned his dark eyes back on Randy and only shrugged his shoulders, offering a small smile. Returning the tiny smile, Randy took a shaky breath and leaned back against the wall. Even though John was the only one who could make him feel a _teeny _bit better after everything that had happened, Orton found that Justin was also able to relieve some of that stress. With his back against the headboard of the bed, Randy kept his eyes on the South African, watching as he played a game of cards with Daniel, Drew, and Christian.

Despite everything that had happened, the family all seemed to slow keep going. Chris and Adam were sitting in front of the television, attempting to watch some of their favourite shows before it got too, too loud for them. Mike was sitting on the couch with Jack and Ted while watching Cody and Evan corner JoMo, who had taken some of their chocolate and skittles. JoMo continuously sent Mike some frantic looks, not at all liking the barbaric looks on the two younger one's faces, but The Awesome One had yet to move from his spot beside Jack. And even then, Randy had a feeling that it wouldn't take Mike long at all to get up from his place and save his long haired lover. He tried to keep his attention away from Hunter and Shawn, because he knew exactly what they were doing. Even though they were concerned and worried about him, he couldn't stand their eyes on him. It was just too uncomfortable, too heavy on his fragile state.

"Randy."

The sudden voice beside him scared the hell out of Randy, causing him to gasp and jump right off the bed, his entire body wheeling around to face the owner of the voice. The fright turned into fear at the sight of John, the look on his face sending his heart racing a million miles a minute, the cold, hard glare that was shot in his direction shocking him beyond belief. He had no idea why John was giving him such a harsh stare, but the feeling in his gut told him that whatever was about to go down wasn't going to be good.

"Hey …" His voice shook as he relaxed a fraction, his eyes glancing over at the others who were all staring with odd expression on their faces.

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me? Hey?" John demanded his voice so sharp, he shocked even Shawn, who opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, unable to find the words to question the man. "I can't believe you. After all that we've been through and you keep something like this from me. I mean, God, it makes so much sense! I was so fucking blind for not seeing it before. Your behaviour practically screams what happened!"

Behind him, Randy could hear Justin whispering something that sounded along the lines of 'oh, no', and that was exactly what mirrored Randy's feelings. John wasn't supposed to know. The only reason why he kept quiet was to keep the man safe. What would happen now that he knew? If John went after Batista then The Animal would do everything in his power to hurt him.

"John … I …" Randy started to stammer out, but was cut off when John shook his head furiously.

"I want you to tell me to my face now that I know what happened. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you did."

That definitely caught Randy's attention. Blinking in confusing, Randy's brows furrowed before he cocked his head to the side. "What … are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Randy!" John snapped angrily, going so far as to slapping the lamp right off of the nightstand it resided on, causing Randy to take an immediate step back.

Shawn and Hunter quickly got to their feet, hurriedly getting in between the two men. Even if there was a bed standing between them, the two oldest men in the room knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them climbed over said bed to get to the other. Shawn made his way over to John while Hunter stayed at Randy's side.

"John, why don't you calm down and tell us what's going on?" Shawn suggested his voice relaxed.

"Stay out of this, Shawn," John growled, his sapphire eyes blazing right through Randy's icy pale ones. "I'm dead serious, Randy. I want you to tell me what you did right now or this is over. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with someone who lies to me. I can't and won't do it. I have been more than patient with you, but now it stops. Tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, John!" Randy finally snapped back, his eyes immediately watering. He couldn't help it. Even though he hated crying, Randy found that, after everything that had happened, it was the only form of emotions he was really able to get out. It was happening all too easily. The fear of what John was threatening … him leaving … it would _kill_ Randy – which he was sure of. "I didn't do anything."

"That's not what Batista said. I thought you couldn't stand him, Randy, huh? I thought you hated when he was around you?" John shook his head in disgust, the sight of the man before him only angering him more and more. "I guess that was a lie, too."

At the mention of _his_ name, Justin immediately jumped to his feet and quickly made his way over to Randy before his own legs gave out on him. Gently pushing Hunter back a little, Justin slowly put an arm around his waist, his dark brown eyes looking up at Randy in concern before flashing dangerously over to John.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Butt out, Justin!" John yelled. "Tell me the truth, Randy!"

"What are you accusing me of, John?" Randy asked. The shakiness of his voice was something that none of the other boys in the room had ever heard of before. Randy wasn't one to cry, he wasn't one to be intimidated. At the sound of this, even though they already knew that something bad must have happened, it only strengthened the worry that they had. One by one, they all cautiously stood to their feet, some moving towards John while the others moved towards Randy. Neither of the men seemed to notice, though.

"Did you cheat on me with Dave Batista?" John's voice was shaking, too, but it had nothing to do with fear. The shakiness of his voice was the cause of the rage flooding his entire being, threatening to break free.

A sob broke free and Randy couldn't stop it. Laughing without humour, Randy took a step forward out of Justin's arms, his head shaking from side to side as the tears poured down his face. "Is that what he told you? You're taking his word over mine?"

"You're not saying anything! That's the whole fucking point! So, yeah! At the point, I am taking his side until you tell me differently!" John exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, a disbelieving look plastered across his face.

Wiping his eyes with one of his hands – though it didn't do any good with the amount of tears that were continuously falling – Randy shook his head and sniffled. "I have never cheated on you, John."

"Then you better tell me what the fuck's going on."

"I can't tell you … if I told you then-"

"TELL ME NOW, RANDY! YOU CANNOT KEEP THIS FROM ME ANY LONGER! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! IF YOU AREN'T CHEATING ON ME THEN WHAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"WHY! WHAT HAPPENED THAT'S SO GOD DAMN BAD THAT YOU CAN'T TELL THE PERSON YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH WHAT'S WRONG!"

"HE RAPED ME!"

Randy watched as John's face went from red straight to white in a matter of seconds, watched as the angry expression on his face morphed into shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it, swallowing hard as he processed the three little words Randy spoke that made such a huge difference.

"Are you happy now, John? Are you glad you found out now!" The tears were falling hard down Randy's face as he glared at John, a look of anger and desperation across his once perfect face. "I didn't tell you, because he said he'd hurt you if I did."

He didn't say anything else, he couldn't. His throat was constricting as he waited for John to say something, he was getting lightheaded. Randy was absolutely terrified to hear what John would say, but to his complete shock and horror, the love of his life simply turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him as he went. He didn't move for a moment after, and neither did the other boys who were standing around the room, all staring at Randy with shock written across their countenances.

So that was it. He disobeyed Batista and told John the truth and look at what happened? He was all alone, standing in the hotel room he shared with John, the man he was supposed to marry, after confessing his dark secret, feeling as though he had committed the ultimate sin, although he did nothing at all. He didn't have to do anything to lose the one person who could have been the one to make it all better.

As if he weren't crying hard enough already, Randy burst into a whole new level of sobs as he slowly sank down to the floor, his back pressed against the side of the bed as he allowed Justin and Hunter to crowd around him, both putting their arms around him in an attempt to console him, though it didn't do any good. All around him, he could hear shouts and things getting thrown around the room, but he didn't understand a single word. They were all just ceaseless words and noises to him. All that consumed his heart was the aching pain of a happiness that would never come – that was lost the second Dave Batista raped him.


End file.
